


Hollstein Hunger Games

by inevitablevolution



Series: Hollstein Hunger Games [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, More Characters That I Cant Spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablevolution/pseuds/inevitablevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 11 has never been fond of the Hunger Games, but when Laura gets reaped, Carmilla volunteers in Perry's place to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  
  


“Welcome to reaping day!” A false voice presented. “This is your chance to shine, young ones.” A man dressed completely in gold (including gold hair) strutted on the stage. Carmilla looked around for familiar faces: Perry, Laura, Danny, Laf, anyone. But they were lost in the sea of people.  


  


“The 25 annual hunger games!” He took a deep breath in, almost as if he were smelling their fear. “Quite exciting, really!”

  


District 11 was never the happiest group on reaping day, but then again, only 1, 2, and 4 were. The rest of them were scared shitless.

  


“Who will be the lucky tributes this year? And a special year at that.” He pulled out an envelope.

  


“Here is the twist for this year. Shall I read it?” He extended his his head and looked into the crowd.

  


“Don't be too excited now!” He joked. No one laughed.

  


“Well alright. The twist for the 25 annual hunger games is…. ‘ Each district will instead provide two girls instead of one boy and one girl. Enjoy your death.’”

  


He didn't really say the last part, but he didn't need to. Carmilla’s eyes widened at the news, and this time, she looked really hard to see her friends.

  


“Oh! This is interesting! Well, I will now pick the lucky winners!” He moved to the glass bowls. He reached his hand inside, and opened the slip.

  


“Laura Hollis!” He called.

  


No.

  


Laura whipped her head straight up and looked at the stage. Looking smaller than ever, she stood, shivering.

  


_No._

  


“Shall we read the next one?” He reached his hand and pulled out another slip.

  


“Lola Perry!”

  


“I volunteer!”

  


_Who said that?_ Carmilla looked around.

  


Oh. _She_ said it.

  


“A volunteer? Oh.. This is new.” Carmilla walked up to the stage, and her brain was overwhelmed with thoughts.

  


_Perry can't- At least I can protect Laura- But what about me-No. Think about Laura only._

  


“The tributes for District 11! May the odds be ever in your favor!” He called out. Laura looked at Carmilla, sorrow painted on her face.

  


*

“What the frilly hell Carmilla?” Perry stormed into the room.

  


“I’m sorry I-” she interrupted her with a hug.

  


“I’m so scared for you Carmilla.. What are you going to do?”

  


Carmilla pulled out of the hug and stared at her.

  


“I have to protect Laura.”

  


“But you’re going die!”

  


“Does it matter?” Carmilla yelled. “She means the world to me… and so do all of you.. I couldn't let anyone die.”

  


Perry rested her hands on Carmilla’s shoulder.

  


“Please… just.. Be safe. Don't do anything stupid.”

  


“You know me.. Its bound to happen.” Carmilla said with a small smirk.

  


She looked at Carmilla sadly.

  


“Seriously Carmilla. Come back. Alive.”

  


“We’ll see…”

  


*

  


_Train to Capitol: 12:47 pm_

  


Laura sat next to Carmilla on the train.

  


“Carmilla?”

  


“Mhm cupcake?”

  


“Why did you volunteer?”

  


“To protect you.” Carmilla said without thinking. _Damn._

  


“What? To protect me?” She laughed quietly.

  


“Yeah.. I can't let you to die.”

  


“But that means you are gonna-”

  


“I know what it entails.”

  


“Carm.. You need to think about yourself once in your life.”

  


“How can I think about myself when you are threatened? It’s impossible.”

  


Laura rested her hand on Carmilla’s.

  


“Well.. Thank you for caring about me.”

  


“You know that I do.” They were both a little shocked at what Carmilla had said.

  


_***flashback brought to you by creampuffs*** _

_**  
** _

_They were sitting on the bench in front of their school._

_  
_

_“Carm?”_

_  
_

_“Yeah cutie?”_

_  
_

_“Thanks for sticking up for me back there.”_

_  
_

_“No problem. They were bitches anyways.” Carmilla said. Laura laughed, and Carmilla’s heartbeat quickened._

_  
_

_“Yeah, I guess they were.” They sat in silence for a little bit, when Laura reached over and took her hand. Carmilla’s heart flew up to her chest, but she only held Laura’s hand tighter._

_  
_

**_*flashback over flashback over*_ **

**_  
_ **

“Carmilla? Carmilla!”

  


“I’m sorry what?” Carmilla asked. Where were they? oh yeah.. the train.

  


“We’re here…”

  


Now, Carmilla had never been afraid of anything that could not hurt people, but at the moment, she had become terrified of colors. They were everywhere, on hair, on nails, on eyelashes. People were even wearing eye color changing contacts. Her eyes hurt just looking at it all. She felt someone grab her hand.

  


“Hey?” Laura said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

  


_For you._ She thought.


	2. A Case of Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah here is chapter 2 :p idk if anyone is even reading this

“Now, lets see what we can do with that hair!” Carmilla’s stylist said.

She was over this. “Style” and “Makeup” had never really been her thing. She would sometimes put a little on, but makeup was scarce in 11. But sure, Laura would put it on her without her consent, and then they would laugh about it. Still, Carmilla was kind of uncomfortable having someone else put makeup on her.

“There! All done!” The stylist turned her around. What she saw in the mirror was not her _at all _. Instead, someone with an extreme amount of makeup on, completely straight hair with a braid bridge across the top, and a metallic dress.__

__“Wow.” she heard. Carmilla spun around and saw Laura, in a similar attire. She wore it so much better, though. She wore it with.. what was the word? Confidence._ _

__“You look amazing!” Carmilla said._ _

__“Nah. You look better.”_ _

__Carmilla scoffed._ _

__“What?” she asked._ _

__“Nothing, cutie!” Laura blushed slightly._ _

__The stylist looked on with an amused glance, and left the room._ _

__“So… how is this going to work?” Laura asked._ _

__“You mean the games?” Carmilla replied._ _

__The cupcake nodded._ _

__“Well, obviously, my first priority is to get you out alive. Your first priority is to get you out alive.”_ _

__“Aha.” Laura said, inching closer to Carmilla, “but that is where we conflict. MY first priority is to get you out alive.”_ _

__They sat there in silence for a few seconds._ _

__“Well..shit.” Carmilla said._ _

__Laura laughed. “Yes. Very much shit indeed.”_ _

__*_ _

__“So Laura!” Caesar asked._ _

__“Yes Caesar darling!” Caesar laughed(a little too loud if you asked Carmilla.)_ _

__“Oh, this one is funny!” Caesar said._ _

__“I like to think so!” Laura responded. The audience laughed._ _

___Man, the little creampuff made it look so easy! How could she be so..so..perfect!? ____ _

____“What do you think of this twist?”_ _ _ _

____Laura pondered for a few seconds._ _ _ _

____“Well, Caesar, i think it's unfair!”_ _ _ _

____“Unfair?”_ _ _ _

____“Quite! The boys get to sit around and not worry about anything!” she said with a laugh._ _ _ _

____Caesar laughed too. “Oh yes, the boys may get their turn later though…” he said with a smirk._ _ _ _

____“I see.” Laura said with a fake laugh. Her demeanor had changed._ _ _ _

____“Now.. Laura…” Caesar said seriously._ _ _ _

____“Is there anyone.. special.. back home?” Caesar prodded._ _ _ _

____Laura laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh though. It was a sad one._ _ _ _

____“No.. no one back home.”_ _ _ _

____Caesar nodded thoughtfully._ _ _ _

____“Well, thank you Laura! May the odds be ever in your favor!” The theme song came on, and before Carmilla knew it, she was onstage._ _ _ _

____“Welcome Carmilla!” Caesar said._ _ _ _

____“H-hello Caesar!” Carmilla had never been a shy person, but sitting on a stage and being interviewed before one’s ultimate death would do that to a person._ _ _ _

____“And how are you faring so far in the Capitol?”_ _ _ _

____“Well… let me say one thing.. it’s certainly very different from back home!” she laughed._ _ _ _

____Caesar boomed with laughter, and Carmilla felt slightly pleased inside. _wait, no! Carmilla, he is a monster, he- _____ _ _

______“So, Carmilla.” Caesar suddenly became serious. _Oh no, was he going to ask the question-. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Is there anyone special to you in your heart?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No. Not at all.” Carmilla lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I see. Well, that concludes our chat with District 11 tributes! May the odds be ever in your FAVORRRRRR!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carmilla rolled around in the bed. There were two days until the games. How could anyone sleep with the thought of death written in their minds? So she got out of bed and wandered around the halls for a little until she reached a staircase. Carmilla climbed it and at the top was a small room with a glass window overlooking the entire capitol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“hello?” she heard. She jumped and shrieked very quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh no I didn’t mean to scare you- Carmilla?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cutie!! What are you doing awake?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I could ask you the same thing.” she said with a knowing smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh uh.. I couldn't sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.. neither could I.” They stood there for a few seconds when Laura slowly reached for Carmilla’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come on, sit down. The view is amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carmilla’s face flushed red, and she hoped that creampuff couldn’t see it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laura pulled her over to the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow. It is amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their feet were touching, and Carmilla’s heart was racing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Wait, Carmilla. Laura is your friend. well, you are a friend to her… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The night slipped away as they slipped into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Games People Play

Today was the day of the training. The only thing on Carmilla’s mind was keeping Laura alive. She just had to.  
Carmilla walked around a few stations when she reached knife throwing. She picked up a few blades and walked over to the line. She threw them with all her might, and to her surprise, all of them hit bullseye.

“Ouch!” Carmilla turned to see a blonde girl. “I would hate for that to be me.”

_It might have to be… ___

__Carmilla laughed._ _

__“I’m Elsie, by the way. District 5.” She stuck her hand out. Carmilla shook it tentatively ._ _

__“Carmilla. 11.”_ _

__“So.. knives huh?”_ _

__“Yeah.. I guess. I’ m more for swords though.” _why am i even talking to you? you’re going to try and kill me tomorrow. _  
“I see. I use arrows.” She got so close to Carmilla that she could smell her breath. “That way, I can kill from a distance.”___ _

____Carmilla gulped. maybe she wouldn't get on her bad side. For the cupcake's sake, of course._ _ _ _

____“yeah well i can see how that would work!” Carmilla said._ _ _ _

____“See ya in the games, pal.” she walked away._ _ _ _

____Carmilla did not like the sound of that._ _ _ _

____“Well well well well!”_ _ _ _

____“Laura, I think it’s only three wells.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that so?” Laura responded, giggling._ _ _ _

____“I think that we should have a challenge.” Laura spoke._ _ _ _

____Carmilla raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“You want to challenge me to knives?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, and swords, and bows, and rock climbing, and camouflage.”_ _ _ _

____Carmilla stuck her hand out._ _ _ _

____“You’re gonna regret that, cutie.” Carmilla said with a smirk. Carmilla picked up a knife, and flung it at the dartboard. It wasn't a bull, but it was so close._ _ _ _

____“Hah!” Laura said, and threw the knife right at the center. “Bull!”_ _ _ _

____“You bet it is…” Carmilla muttered._ _ _ _

____“Aw is someone a sore loser?” They both laughed._ _ _ _

____Carmilla didn't understand how they were joking around when one of them was bound to die, but she managed to continue.  
“Yeah, well look!” Carmilla threw three knives at the same time, and they all hit bull. _ _ _ _

____“Huh. Okay.” Laura said as she picked up 4 knives, closed her eyes, and hit 2 bull._ _ _ _

____“3 and 3.” Carmilla said._ _ _ _

____“3 and 3.”_ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____The rest of the evening went by pretty fast. Carmilla ended up beating Laura in knives and swords, but Laura beat her in camouflage (because art was not her forte) and archery. They tied at rock climbing, and they both had a fun (ironically) day._ _ _ _

____“Well, get some sleep Carmilla.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll try, cupcake.”_ _ _ _

____“Seriously… Carmilla. Don’t stay up late thinking about me or whatever.” She grinned._ _ _ _

____“Haha.” Carmilla replied._ _ _ _

____She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and Carmilla’s face turned bright red._ _ _ _

____“i hope i see you before…”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.. goodnight.” Carmilla shut the door, and fell right back on her bed._ _ _ _

_____Worst.Crush.Ever. ____ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the day of the games, and Carmilla was running late. How perfect. She was supposed to be up 30 minutes ago, so she ran as fast as she could to the stylist. He shrieked when he saw her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE.” he screamed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carmilla only nodded, and then he proceeded to “fix” her, as he put it._ _ _ _ _ _

______25 minutes later, Carmilla was in “game” attire. She was donned in black pants and shirt with a black rain jacket/hoodie. On her feet were black lace up boots with green and purple laces. (basically all black, which was just how Carmilla liked it)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“2 minutes to games” a voice said from a speaker. Where was Laura? Carmilla needed to talk to her beforehand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Laura?” Carmilla called out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carm!” She heard from another room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Laura! Just be safe. Okay? Don't run to get anything… I’ll get it for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“1 minute to games.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Are you kidding me? You can’t do everything!” Laura shouted, exasperated. Carmilla could almost see her rolling her eyes  
.  
“Are we really going to have this conversation right _now _?” _before her untimely death _? she wanted to add._____ _ _

__________“30 seconds. Please step in the tube.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Laura. Listen to me. Be safe. Look for me and look out for yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Same goes to you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“10 seconds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“See ya out there.” Carmilla said, and stepped into the tube. Within seconds, it sealed around her, and it brought her up to the arena. She scoped out for Laura, who was right next to her. Good. Carmilla looked back at the arena. _Not too bad _. There was some jungle, some tundra, some desert, and some rocky areas. Then she focused on the Cornucopia and saw a backpack not too far away. Carmilla saw all of the weapons inside, and mentally told herself not to go for them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She darted from the pod and ran towards the backpack. She slung it on her shoulder and ran right into the Cornucopia and grabbed several knives and two large swords. She then turned around to see two girls running at her. She stuck the swords out and closed her eyes. She heard grunts emulate from the girls, and then ran away. Two cannons were heard from overhead. Then another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Laura! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Where was she? Carmilla ran out of the Cornucopia and into the jungle. She saw several other figures beside her, but she didn't want to give away her position, so she climbed the nearest tree and scoped out the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She heard 3 cannons, but there could have been way more that she missed. Carmilla just hoped that Laura was still alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Carmilla?” she heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The voice did not belong to Laura, but it was Elsie, the girl from District 5._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What are you doing up there?” Elsie asked, confusion written on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh.. not dying..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Thats funny. Come on down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Carmilla wasn’t sure if she could trust Elsie, but against her better judgment, she climbed down before Elsie climbed up and got rid of Carmilla first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So.. who are we gonna kill first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uh” Carmilla said. “I don't really know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, well, there was that Cora and Zelena from District 1. I didn't like them at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know Elsie, if we weren't trapped inside an arena designed for teens to kill each other, we might have been friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Aww. Ya think so?” they reached a small creek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay well imma go get something to contain all of this water in. See ya in a bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“O-ok. go ahead.” Carmilla made herself busy trying not to think about Laura when she heard a scream, and then a cannon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Laura??” _oh shit! _she shouldn't have given away her position!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Carmilla??” It was Laura!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where are you?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Over by the creek!” Laura walked over with blood on her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ohmygodareyouokay???”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah I’m fine.. I just kinda… killed that Elsie girl. Sorry.. I mean, she was trying to kill me and that, but other than that, I’m alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh I’m so relieved creampuff!.” Carmilla pulled her into a hug, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she pulled back, and shrugged of her pack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Did you get anything good?” Laura asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Let’s see.” In the backpack was some dried food, an empty water bottle, a box of matches, a sleeping bag, and the two knives that she had thrown in. Laura had picked up a tiny pack which held a small first aid kit, pen and paper(not very useful..), a flashlight, iodine, and a small army knife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Come on. We need to set up camp. It’s going to get dark soon.” Carmilla said. Laura only nodded, and Carmilla proceeded to fill the bottle with water, purify it, and close the lid. Carmilla moved to the nearest tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you afraid of heights?” Carmilla asked. Laura shook her head no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good. Because I am.” Carmilla started climbing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Carmilla.. if you’re afraid…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Your safety comes first.” after Carmilla realized what she had said, she felt her face flush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I-i- mean-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No.. its okay.” Laura smiled and climbed up after Carmilla. By the time they reached a place that was “flat” enough and high up, the sun was setting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Carmilla?” she asked as they set up the sleeping bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, cutie” (this earned a slight blush from Laura)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Do you think this is a real “arena” or are we in the actual jungle?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think that this is all fake, because there is a desert, a tundra, a rocky area, and a jungle all in one. That would be pretty interesting if it was real.” Laura laughed. Carmilla could only smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A thought found its way into Carmilla’s mind. There was only one sleeping bag…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Umm here you should have the sleeping bag.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you kidding me?” Laura replied. Carmilla looked at her with questioning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’ll freeze, you dummy! Come on, we’ll share it.” Uhh. Carmilla tried not to think about the fifty shades of red her face had become, and scooted into the sleeping bag with Laura. Carmilla tried to move as far away from Laura as possible(but they were in a sleeping bag…) Laura giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What?” Carmilla asked, slightly scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aren’t you supposed to be the wilderness expert or something? We need to stay close to keep warm.” And with that, Laura snuggled right up to Carmilla. Her face was experiencing some extreme rash, because it was super red. Laura’s head was resting on Carmilla’s shoulder, and her legs entangled with Carmilla’s. Laura then took her hand and tapped it a few times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'hi.' she tapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________***flashback brought to you by seductive eyes*** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________They were maybe 14 or 15, and were taking a stupid math quiz. Luckily, it was multiple choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________'A,D,C,A,B,D,C,A,DC,B,D,C,C,A.' Carmilla tapped onto the wooden table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________So yeah.. they were basically cheating using morse code. One afternoon, they had taught themselves the language because it might come in handy one day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________And now they were using it to cheat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________After they got the quiz back, both of their papers said 100%._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Wow, nice job today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Yeah I’m the best there is” Carmilla said with a smirk. She felt kinda bad about the cheating, but if it made Laura happy then she was more than okay with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Morse code also came in handy when “mind reading.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Ok Will. Tell Laura a word that you are thinking of.” The young boy, barely 8, thought for a moment, and then whispered it to Laura. Then she tapped it out on Carmilla’s leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Is it....vampire!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He nodded really fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“How did you do that???? What is this sorcery?” he practically yelled, and ran out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Magic”, they both said at the same time. They giggled. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________***FLASHBACK OVER*** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'hey, cutie.' Carmilla responded. They were basically holding hands, but she tried not to think about that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Okay it was the ONLY thing that she could think about (despite being in the hunger games.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'this is pretty scary.' Laura tapped out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'i’m here. don’t be.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'that’s why i’m scared. i don’t want you to die.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'let’s not think about that then.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They lay in silence, and Carmilla thought that the cutie had fallen asleep, but Carmilla tapped anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'Laura?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'yeah?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'when Caesar asked you if there was anyone special back home, were you lying?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was silence for a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'i’m sorry, i didn't mean to-' Carmilla began to tap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'no, i wasn't lying.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'oh.'Carmilla tapped, internally freaking out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'and you?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'me what?' Carmilla tapped. She could hear Laura stifle a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'is there anyone special to you?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When Carmilla didn’t respond right away, Laura began to frantically tap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'oh my god i’m so- 'Carmilla cut her off and started to tap Laura’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'yeah. there is someone special.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laura's face deflated for a split second, and a thought crossed Carmilla’s mind, but she pushed it out of the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'there is?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'yeah' Carmilla tapped, closing her eyes shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'back home?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________This is it Carmilla. You can do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'no. not back..home. 'Carmilla managed to tap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She squinted her eyes open to see Laura’s face flush red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'do you mean me?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Carmilla nodded slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'really?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'yeah.' Carmilla felt like a bumbling idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'because… i meant you.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________well, Carmilla was not expecting that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'you what?' Carmilla “asked” in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'well.. you’re not back home...' Carmilla couldn't contain herself anymore, and she laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'what? 'Laura tapped, scooting even closer to Carmilla._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________'well, now i definitely need to keep you alive.' Carmilla tapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laura rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and spoke so softly she could barely hear her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“i love you.” it was barely a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“i love you too, cupcake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Rather Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a bunch planned for this but i dunno if anyone is actually reading this?

They woke up to the sound of cannons. The “death” video followed soon after that. Carmilla counted 15 tributes dead. How did she miss that many cannons? Oh yes. She was stabbing people. She winced when she saw Elsie’s face. 

“Carmilla?” She looked over at Laura.

“Yeah?”

“Only 9 more left…”

8, Carmilla thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud voices.

“Who should we get next, Cora?” 

“Hmm, how about those girlies from District 11? They seem… easy..”

“Yeah.” Another voice popped up. Carmilla looked down and saw Cora, Zelena, Cruella, and Ursula. 

‘Laura.’ Carmilla tapped. ‘be quiet.’

She nodded slowly and we let them pass.

“Ok, we need a game plan on how to get rid of them.” Laura said after making sure they were gone.

“Yeah. But they are so “good” at.. what..they do. I mean, how could we go up against them?” 

“How many people did you kill today?” Laura asked.

“Uh 2…”

“Right. I killed 5, so we will be just okay.”

“Wait, 5??”

“Yeah.. I had a little mixup at the Cornucopia.” She slid her sleeve up, and a huge gash was present.

“Oh mY GOD cupcake!???? We have a first aid kit why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well we were kinda climbing a tree and-”

“Save it. I need to clean this up.”

“Nonono it will be fine.”

“Are you kidding me??? Fine???? I need to keep you alive!!!”

She sighed. Laura touched Carmilla’s arm gingerly.

“I’m sorry Carmilla.”

“Don’t be sorry, cutie. People were trying to kill you. Gimme your arm.”

“Okay…” she turned her arm over. Carmilla looked at it for a few minutes.

“Ok, not bad. Its a few centimeters deep, and not too wide. It will be fine with some stitches.”

“STITCHES?” She cried, horrified.

“Oh it won't hurt a bit, cutie!! Trust me. I’m good at this shit.” Carmilla smiled.

“Are you sure, Carm?” 

Carmilla nodded. “Completely.”

“Fine.” Laura “handed over” her arm, and Carmilla pulled out the needle and some thread. Laura winced.

“Ok, talk to me.” Carmilla rushed out.

“What?”

“To get your mind off of it.”

“What do I talk about?” She asked as Carmilla threaded the needle.

“Anything. Just don't stop talking and don't look at it.”

“Okay. Well, remember that time when those girls at school were being mean to me?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Carmilla started to stitch.

“Well, I remember you storming in and kicking their asses. You beat them up. Literally.”

Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“And I felt.. so happy.. that someone in this world cared about me. And that someone would stand up for without thinking about themselves. And now I’m realizing that that’s what you are doing right now. You are putting me first. And I sound like a fucking idiot right now, but I’m so glad that it’s you who is with me.” She paused and looked at the sky. “No offense, Perry.”

Carmilla laughed again. 

“And when I was at the library back home, there was this really old archive, from like, I don’t know, 200-300 years ago. And it was this song. It was called ‘rather be’. Ind i remember listening to it over and over again, and I wanted to show it to you, but I never.. never got the chance.”

“What did it sound like?” Carmilla asked. “Could you sing it?”

“Oh! Right now?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Umm okay.. as long as you are with me, there is no place I’d rather be.”

Carmilla smiled. 

“You have a nice voice. And nice stitches too.”

Laura’s eyes widened.

“What? I didn't feel a thing!!”

Carmilla smirked. “Told ya, buttercup.” She placed a kiss on Laura’s stitches. Laura giggled.

Their happy moment was darkened by two booming cannons.

Carmilla gulped. “6.”

“Yeah.. now about the Careers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i slipped in a few ouat refs. ;)


	5. I'll Be Fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a strange one to write

As they discussed their plan, two more cannons went off. It was now Laura and Carmilla and the Careers left. After 20-30 minutes, they had their plan all mapped out. Carmilla was going to find nightlock, mash it up, and Laura would slip it into their water supply. Then, would come the hard part.

“Ok.. are you going to be safe?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah, I wont die or anything. Don't worry.” Laura responded.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, and was about to complain when Laura put a finger to her mouth.

 

“Please. I’ll be fine.” She hurried off towards their camp. Carmilla snuck behind a bush, and watched her go behind their camp. The Careers were out “hunting” and Carmilla was the watchout. Laura crept over to their water bottles, and poured the mash in the bottles. Carmilla heard voices approach, and Carmilla immediately whistled and Laura’s head shot up.

It wasn’t because of the whistle. Instead, an arrow had pierced her cupcake’s chest.

“NO!” Carmilla yelled and ran out to where Laura had fallen. The four careers blocked her.

“Out of my way.” Carmilla all but hissed.

Zelena laughed.

“And why would I move for you?” Carmilla responded her by stabbing the wicked bitch in the heart. She fell backwards, and as Cruella and Ursula rushed to her, Carmilla broke their necks.

_3 cannons._

“Just you and me then.” Carmilla said to Cora. Her eyes were wide with anger. She drew her sword and Carmilla drew hers. Carmilla heard Laura coughing in the back. Good, she was still alive.

“Oh.. It’ll be just me in a few seconds.” Cora thrust her sword at Carmilla, but she gracefully dodged it and parried Cora’s sword right out of her hand.

“I don’t think so.” Carmilla said as she cut through her heart. _boom!_ said the cannon.

“Laura!!!!”

“Carmilla...I’m-”

“Nonono this can’t happen! I was supposed to protect you! Where is the first aid kit I-”

“Carmilla. Listen to me.”

Carmilla looked at Laura’s delicate face. It was turning a pale white.

This blossom of innocence, Carmilla’s little creampuff, had been exposed to the terrors of life, and it killed Carmilla.  

“Carmilla, I love you. Don’t forget that. When you win, I’ll be up there, watching you.”

“No! This isn't acceptable!!”

“Carm! You have to let me go!”

“NO!” Carmilla yelled, and stared at Laura with such passion.

“I’m not leaving you here to die! You are going to live, cupcake. You are going to live.”

“Carm..”

“Stop talking!” Carmilla gently picked Laura up, and had Laura wrap her arms around her.

“I will get you some place safe. I’ll just fix you up like earlier.”

Carmilla made sure to walk slowly, so as not to disturb the arrow that was lodged in Laura’s stomach. Laura continued to turn paler, so Carmilla walked a little faster.

“Cupcake! I’m going to need you to talk to me.”

“But I’m so tired…”

  
“No sleeping!!” Carmilla yelled. They had reached a clearing with a small pond. “We’re going to play a game. You stay awake, ok?”

“Mmph.. Carm…”

“Laura! Please! I can’t lose you..” Carmilla confessed as she lay her only Laura down onto the ground.

“Carm..”

Carmilla scoped out the wound. The arrow wasn’t in too deep, but it was definitely lodged in there. Carmilla whipped out the first aid kit.

“Cupcake, I’m going to pull out this arrow on the count of three. Okay?” Laura nodded meekly.

“1..2..3!” Carmilla removed the arrow from Laura’s chest, and Laura screamed rather loudly.

“Laura!” Carmilla needed a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding before it was too late. The first aid kit held a small bit of gauze, which was going to have to do.

“Ok Laura, I’m going to wrap you now. Here is where you need to start talking.”

“ ’Bout what?” Laura mumbled, barely staying awake. Carmilla started to wrap the bandaged around Laura.

“Anything. Just don't sleep.”

And so Laura started to sing.

“ _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_ ” Laura sang, coughing slightly.

Carmilla worked hard to save her cupcake, rinsing out the wound.

“ _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_ ”

Carmilla heard something fall behind her, and she whipped around. There was a small container attached to a parachute.

“Keep singing, cupcake!!” Carmilla yelled as she ran over to the package.

“ _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_ ”

Carmilla grabbed the package and ran back to Laura. She opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. Inside was a healing salve.

“Thank you.” Carmilla whispered. She didn’t know who she was talking to, but whoever helped her save her Laura would be in her graces.

“ _Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_ ”

Carmilla opened the salve and unwrapped Laura. She then applied the substance over Laura’s stomach, and then rewrapped her.

“Keep singing cupcake.” Carmilla breathed into Laura’s ear.

But Laura was silent.

“Cupcake?!”

No response.

“LAURA!?” Carmilla screamed, resting her head on Laura’s fragile body.

“No.. this wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to protect you..”

Laura’s chest heaved with a huge breath.

“Oh my god Laura! You’re alive!”

Laura coughed heavily, and moved to sit up.

“Laura! Stay put and rest.”

“Carmilla..” Laura whispered. “Why didn’t you let me die? You would have won..”

Carmilla felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Well, sure I would have won the games.. but.. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.. knowing that you died because I chose not to save you.”

Carmilla choked out a sob. Laura’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Carm! Don’t cry!” She took Carmilla’s hand.

Carmilla rubbed her eyes.

“O-ok.. I won’t cry.”

“ _Well isn’t that nice!!_ ” a voice sounded through the arena.

Carmilla sat up, and her sword was in her hand before she knew it.

“ _Such a lovely story!_ ” The voice continued. Carmilla and Laura both recognized the voice.

“ _This is President Snow. I would like to congratulate you two for surviving this long_.”

‘Carm.’ Laura tapped into Carmilla’s hand. ‘We need to run.’

“ _But alas, one of you must die_.”

‘I have a plan.’ Laura tapped again. Carmilla tapped back once to signal that she understood.

_“So.. go on.. kill each other_.”

Laura stood up as if she were never injured and pulled Carmilla along her as well.

“Well President Snow. I have some bad news for you… Neither of us are going to die. There is no way that you could make me kill Carmilla.” Laura’s eyes met Carmilla’s. “There is nothing that you could do or say that would make me rid the world of her.” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand.

_“Oh! What is this? Are you two.. in love_?” Snow’s voice aired.

Carmilla’s face paled.

__

_“Ahh! I see. You cannot kill each other because you are so.. hopelessly..in love!”_

There was silence for a while.

“ _Well. If neither of you are going to kill each other, something else will have to.”_

The transmission ended, and Laura tugged on Carmilla’s hand.

“We have to run!!” Carmilla shook out of her trance at Laura’s words. Laura darted into the trees, and Carmilla followed her through the brush.

_“You can’t hide from what’s coming, girls.”_ Snow’s voice boomed.

 

“Laura!” Carmilla yelled after her. “Where are we going??”

“Carm, trust me.” They right into another field filled with a white dust.

“Laura?! Where are you??” Carmilla coughed.

“Carm!” Laura screamed.

The dust cleared, and Carmilla saw the next challenge that lay ahead.

Standing in front of her was not Laura. Well, not just Laura. There were TWO Laura’s in Carmilla’s presence. They were dressed identically, down the the ruffled hair and the gauze poking through their shirts.

The Laura on the left yelled, “Carmilla! It’s me!”

“What?” The one of the right screamed. “Carm, you can’t possibly believe that! You know it's me!”

Carmilla was frozen.

“Well, I hope you make the right choice.” Snow’s voice said. “May the odds be ever in your favor…”

Carmilla stared at each Laura intently.

Suddenly, the Laura on the right said, “Carmilla. It’s me, your Laura.”

“Carm!!” The Laura on the left spoke. “It’s me! Your cupcake!”

Carmilla made a decision. She walked over to the Laura on the left. Carmilla took her hand.

‘i know.’ she tapped. The confusion on Left Laura’s face was the confirmation to Carmilla’s hunch. Carmilla drove her sword right into its body.

Instead of bleeding, it disappeared with a cloud of dust.

The Laura on the right- no- the real Laura ran over to Carmilla and pulled her into a hug.

“How did you know??” She asked.

“You’ve never called yourself the nicknames that I gave you.” Carmilla said with a smirk. Carmilla leaned in closer and pulled her into a hug.

Carmilla did not want to admit that she knew Laura’s every hand motion and faces so well that they were tattooed into her brain.

“Carm.. I was nervous you weren't going to know which one was me..” Laura confessed. Carmilla held Laura tighter, and whispered right into her ear, “I’ll always know. And I’ve always known.”

Laura pulled back and stared at Carmilla, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“What now?” Laura asked, blinking back tears.

 **  
** “Now,” Carmilla answered, “we run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone reading this? :p


	6. Time To Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i listened to deep blue by arcade fire. idk if that matters though. :)

**~**

**Previously...**

****

**_“What now?” Laura asked, blinking back tears._ **

****

**_“Now,” Carmilla answered, “we run._ ”**

**~**

The moment that Carmilla spoke those words, Laura grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest.

 

“I have a plan!” Laura yelled from in front of Carmilla.

 

Carmilla didn’t even respond. She had complete trust in Laura.

 

“When the games had just started, I ran in the opposite direction of everyone else.” Laura panted, still running fast.  “I found something that I knew would be useful in time, but I couldn’t say anything. But now I can.”

 

“And what is that, cupcake?” Carmilla yelled.

 

Laura stopped and Carmilla ran right into her.

 

“A way out.” Laura was staring at a group of trees.

 

“Laura? How are these tree’s going to get us out of here?”

 

 _“Yes indeed…”_ Snow’s voice aired.

 

“Shit.” Laura whispered.

 

“Cupcake? What’s going on?” Carmilla asked nervously. Laura grabbed her hand again and tapped out, ‘when i say so, throw your sword at the middle tree.’

 

Carmilla stepped back, very confused.

 

“What?” she whispered.

 

‘just do it’ Laura tapped back furiously.

 

 _“Ladies! I have a surprise for you…”_ Carmilla heard a low growl, and they both looked up to see seven large animals, almost like dogs, emerge from all directions.

 

“Carmilla!”

 

“Laura! How many do you think you can take?”

 

“I don’t know, do you want me to fucking count???”

 

“Laura!! Really?”

 

The beasts started to close in on them.

 

“Ok, Laura. On the count of three, we charge.”

 

“And do what?” Laura asked nervously.

 

“Then we get rid of them.” Carmilla responded. She glanced back at the snarling beasts, and then stood up straight. “Don’t show fear, cupcake.”

 

Laura nodded back.

 

“1...2...3…”

 

With that, both girls ran at the beasts. The dogs, sensing quick movement, lunged at them as well. Carmilla raised her sword and sliced the head off of the first one.

 

“I got one!” Carmilla yelled. She looked over her shoulder to see Laura stab one beast in the chest, and as another one ran at her, she crouched down so it jumped over her. In one swift movement, Laura thrusted her arm up; her sword puncturing the beast.

 

“4 left!!” Laura screamed back. Carmilla nodded to herself, and then turned to face the remainings mutts that were in front of her. There were three in front of Carmilla, and one in front of Laura.

 

Laura charged the dog that faced her and stuck her sword out. The beast whimpered at the sharp contact, but promptly fell over.

 

Laura ran over to Carmilla. “3 left.” Laura panted.

 

The three beasts left over took that as a cue and pounced on Laura, growling and snarling.

 

Before Laura could even scream, Carmilla had stabbed two of the mutts, kicked another, and then proceeded to stab that one too.

 

“Laura!! Did they bite you?” Laura jumped up quickly and grabbed Carmilla’s hand.

 

“I’m fine. We need to run to the tree!” She yanked on Carmilla’s hand and ran over to the middle tree.

 

“THROW IT! NOW!” Laura screamed.

 

Carmilla didn't think. She just threw her sword with all the strength that she had left, and Laura did the same. The moment the swords made contact with the tree, there was a large explosion. Both girls were sent flying back from the extreme shock, landing on the ground. Debris was shooting from everywhere.

 

After the initial shock was over, Carmilla stood up and raced over to Laura.

 

“Are you okay? Did it work?” Carmilla questioned.

 

Laura stood up slowly, and then looked at where the explosion occurred.

 

“You tell me,” She said, nodding her head in the direction where she was looking. Carmilla turned to see a giant hole, debris sticking out from the sides. Through the hole was another land, but with crumbled stone and old houses.

 

“Carmilla.. We did it. We found a way out.” Laura looked over at Carmilla and took her hand.

 

“We did it.” Carmilla responded. They moved to walk out of the arena, but a voice cut them off.

 

 _“You fools!!!! What have you done??”_ Snow’s voice boomed again.

 

“We won.” Laura responded calmly. “And there is nothing you can do anymore. Your arena is broken, and the people have seen us win.”

 

Snow laughed.

 

“What now?” Carmilla muttered.

 

_“The people didn’t see you win or lose. The people were not aired the ending. Well, not the real ending.”_

 

“What do you mean?” Laura asked, gripping Carmilla’s hand tighter.

 

_“We aired a… how shall I say this.. a fake ending? We programmed the computer to show Carmilla laughing at Laura being shot, and then winning. No one is watching right now, I’m afraid. The games are over.”_

 

“How will you showcase me if I’m not there?” Carmilla asked.

 

_“Well, we used a fake Laura to trick you. We can easily make a fake Carmilla as well, now?”_

 

Carmilla felt all the blood rushing in her face, and she began to shake. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

“What the _HELL_ is wrong with you?? You pit children against each other to the death, and you seem to enjoy it! And now what, you’re doing all of this to fucking fake it? So you don’t look bad?? You’re a _monster_. And I will not talk to a bastard like you.”

 

She started to leave the arena with Laura in tow when Snow felt like he should say _one more thing._

 

_“Well, Carmilla. Even though you just insulted me and all of Panem, I will warn you about one thing. The outside world is not safe. If you think the Hunger Games were dangerous, then you will be scared out of your wits out there.”_

 

“Whatever.” Carmilla said.

 

_“Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor…”_

 

Laura glanced at Carmilla, and pulled on her hand.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The two walked out of the arena, hand in hand.

 

~

President Snow sat in his office, thinking hard about the event that had just occurred. Someone knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” He said, bored.

 

A small man walked into the room.

 

“Mr. President? The two tributes...ex-tributes.. have just disappeared off of our radar. We can no longer track them as long as they are outside of the Arena.”

 

Snow did not say anything.

 

“And… the fake Carmilla has just been created. Shall we send her to the Districts?”

 

“Yes. That will be all. Leave.”

 

The man bowed his head, and he moved to leave the room.

 

“Wait.” Snow spoke. The small man turned around.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

Snow stood up out his chair, and waltzed over to the white roses that had been dropped off earlier. _To another happy games!_ The card read. Snow leaned in and smelled the flowers.

 

“These smell like… defeat.” He said calmly, but swung out his arm and swept the flowers right off of the desk. The vase crashed onto the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Snow slumped against the cabinet and rested his head in his hands. A single tear ran down his face, and he wiped it away.

 

"Sir?" 

 

“I am not crying…” but it seemed as if he were trying to convince himself more than the little man.

 

Snow sat there for a little longer, contemplating his decisions.

 

“Well, Carmilla and Laura are going to need a lot of luck out there. It can be dangerous, you know. The outside world.”

 

“Yes, sir. Shall I go now?” The man asked, disturbed.

 

“Yes yes, shoo.”

 

“Yes sir.” The man left the room, walking faster than normal.

 

“I’m not a monster, am I?” Snow asked himself. 

 

“Am I?”

~

 

Carmilla and Laura wandered the new world. It was a sight to see. Crumbling buildings, new species and vegetation, but the thing that surprised them the most was the beach.

 

“Carm! There is a beach! I haven’t seen a real one ever!” Laura squealed, running into the water.

 

Carmilla laughed, and then ran after her. Laura splashed her in the face with the cool water, and Carmilla shrieked, chasing Laura right out of the water and back onto the sand.

 

“You did not want to do that!” Carmilla yelled, tackling Laura. They fell back onto the sand with Carmilla landing right on top of Laura.

 

They were both laughing, but stopped when they made eye contact.

 

“Carm..” Laura breathed. “Thank you… for not letting me die.”

 

“Cupcake.. Anything for you.”

 

Carmilla leaned in closer to Laura, their noses brushing.

 

“Carm..” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and pulled her towards herself.

 

Carmilla leaned forward and pressed their lips together and Laura felt like she was floating and Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and Laura tangled her hands deeper into Carmilla's hair and Laura could barely breathe but she didn’t give a damn because she was _kissing Carmilla._

 

And they pulled apart too soon and all Laura could do was lean in again and this time the kiss was hungrier, almost as if she were craving and Carmilla giggled a little bit and pulled away and all Laura could say was, “Wow.”

 

“Wow indeed cupcake.” She went in for another kiss, but a loud scream cut them off.

 

Carmilla sat up, bewildered.

 

“What was that?”

 

Laura searched around, and another scream sounded.

 

“I think you mean.. who is that?”

 

Carmilla glanced at Laura.

 

“I have a feeling we’re going to find out, cupcake.”

 

Laura stood up and took Carmilla’s hand in hers.

 

“Well, whatever it is, we’re going to find it out together.” She pressed a quick kiss to Carmilla’s lips, smiling at her.

 

  
“We sure will cupcake. We sure will.”


	7. The Collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating... i have a ton of work to do. I think i'll update every mongay. :)

 

When the two girls heard another scream, they ran in that direction. They came across a large building that had ivy growing all over it, and the stone had been cracked in so many places it looked like a mirror.

 

“Do we have to go in there?” Laura asked.

 

“I think we do…” Carmilla responded, gulping. She took Laura’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

“We’ll be okay. Let’s just make sure that they are okay.” They walked into the building, the floor creaking beneath them.

 

“What’s that?” Laura asked, nodding her head in the direction of a sign.

 

“It’s a plaque…” Carmilla responded. There were only a few remaining letters on the board, so Carmilla had to infer what was had been written.

 

“It says… _C-A-L-O-N-I-A_.. Well, the remaining letters anyways."

 

“Calonia?” Laura asked. “Are we in Calonia?”

 

“It seems so, cupcake.”  Their conversation was interrupted by another scream, coming from upstairs. Laura and Carmilla shared a look, and then ran as fast as they could up the stairs. The screaming didn’t stop this time, dragging out for a while. The two girls wound up in front of a door where the screaming was the loudest. Carmilla looked at Laura nervously, but Laura nodded.

 

Carmilla opened the door.

 

“Hello?” she called out.

 

The screaming stopped abruptly, and Carmilla peeked her head inside.

 

Crumpled onto the floor was a small girl, looking no older than 10. Her face was drenched in tears, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

The second that Carmilla saw her, she rushed over, yet staying a safe distance away.

 

“Are you okay? What's your name?”

 

The little girl met Carmilla’s gaze.

 

“I’m A-Athena..” She whimpered. Carmila scooched closer, and Laura stood far away, paralyzed.

 

“What’s wrong? Why were you screaming?” Athena quickly averted Carmilla’s gaze.

 

“They left me here… As a sacrifice..” Athena said, and then burst into tears. Laura snapped out of her frozen moment, and stooped down to meet at eye level with the young girl.

 

“Who left you here? And sacrifice to what?” Laura blurted.

 

Athena started crying even harder.

 

“M-my family..” she said in between sobs. “They left me here so that they would be left alone. The Collector is coming now.”

 

A loud crash was heard from below. Athena paled, and rushed into Carmilla’s arms.

 

“Don’t let him take me! Don’t let him take me!!!!” Athena screamed, wrapping her arms around Carmilla. She froze, but then pulled away.

 

“Climb onto my back, Athena.”

 

“What?” Athena and Laura said in unison.

 

“We are not going to let them take you. Do you hear me? You will be safe. I promise.” Athena nodded, and climbed onto Carmilla’s back.

 

The crashing was louder.

 

“Is there another way out, Athena?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Only the window.” Carmilla gulped, and Laura took her hand.

 

“Are you sure? Even with your fear?”

 

“We have to.” Carmilla reassured herself. She had just pried the window open when the crashing was right outside the door, and a low coughing could be heard.

 

“Carm!” Laura warned.

 

“Go first! I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Laura nodded, and then hopped through the window. She found the hand holds and easily climbed down.

 

“Come on!” Laura screamed.

 

Carmilla responded by stepping outside. She wouldn’t look down, she wouldn’t look down, she wouldn’t look down-and then she did. She felt the air rush out of her.

 

Carmilla snapped out of her daze pretty quickly when the door smashed open, and a gargantuan man stood in the frame. He locked eyes with Carmilla, and it sent such a chill down her spine that she climbed down faster than she had ever before. She was on the ground before she knew it.

 

“RUN!!” Athena shrieked. “Don’t turn around!” Laura darted in front of them, and Carmilla followed close behind.

 

“Turn right here!” Carmilla heard from over her shoulder. “Left!”  

 

After a few more directions, the three were standing in front of a small shack.

 

“Go in!” Athena whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering?” Laura asked.

 

“Because he could be listening right now.”

 

Athena hopped off of Carmilla’s back and entered the shack. Carmilla stared at Laura.

 

“What just happened?” Laura shrugged, and took Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla scoffed.

 

"You think I know, cupcake?"

 

"Let's find out." Laura responded.

 

They walked through the shack, and saw Athena sitting on the floor.

 

“Ok, we don’t have a lot of time. I’m going to be brief at the moment, but later on we will have to discuss what happened in the Games.”

  
  


Carmilla’s jaw dropped. Not only did this little girl know about the Hunger Games, but she had suddenly transformed from a scared child into someone in control.

 

“You know about the Games?”

 

Athena nodded. “We found a way to hack into the system of the Capitol, but we are technically not a part of Panem. In fact, we are not in any district.”

 

“Not...in a district?” Laura gasped, although it made sense. “Then where are we?”

 

Athena sighed. “We are on the Pacific Coast. From what we can tell, a few hundred years ago, the people living on this part of the region rebelled against the government.. I think they had run out of water or something.” Athena shook her head.

 

“I forgot that we had to remain brief. Forgive me.” Athena stated.

 

The two could only nod.

 

“So, Laura, Carmilla. Here is what you need to know right now. Those who live outside of Panem  have an agreement with the Capitol. Instead of us participating in the Games, every year, the Collector...pays a visit. He steals 4 children and brings them back to the Capitol, and in response, the Capitol leaves us alone. No one is sure what happens to the children, but it is rumored that their memories are wiped and they are placed as citizens.”

 

Carmilla and Laura shared a look of horror.

 

“I know… horrifying. It gets worse though.”

 

“Worse??” Carmilla exclaimed. “How could it get worse?”

 

Athena turned to face Carmilla directly.

 

“Because Carmilla,” she began, “ _you_ are from Calonia. The Collector took you from your home when you were 13 years old.”

 

Carmilla’s mind reeled, and she could only look at Laura.

 

“How..?” and she felt herself falling to the ground. She vaguely heard Laura scream out for her.

 

Her vision was developed by darkness, and she allowed it to take control.

 

“How..?” She asked again, before she completely passed out.  She could only see and think darkness.

 

_She was from Calonia??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things got creepy.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i decided not to have a schedule don't hate me :P i just finished the chapter so I thought why not upload it?

“Is she okay?” Carmilla heard one voice whisper softly.

 

“I think so..” Another voice responded. Carmilla felt a cool hand touch her forehead, and she cracked her eye open. She sat up and felt a wave of dizziness spill over her.

 

“Well, that was a kick..” Carmilla said.

 

“Carmilla!” Laura exclaimed, rushing over and pulling her into a hug. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you’re hurt and I’m sorry that I hugged you so hard that you’re hurt-”

 

“I’m fine, cupcake.” Carmilla reassured her, pulling Laura into her lap and kissing her forehead. “Just a little tired.”

 

“Well.. not that I feel happy about interrupted your cute moment, but we need to discuss everything in great detail.” Athena interjected. Both Carmilla and Laura gave her this look that said, _there’s more?_

 

“Of course there is more. I barely scratched the surface.” She scoffed. “Don’t you have any questions about how the Games started?”

 

“Well,” Laura began. “It started because citizens were rebelling against a peaceful government and there was a war so we had to be punished.” She turned to face Carmilla (as she was still in her lap) and said, “That’s what they say before each Games. Right?”

 

“Wrong.” Athena said. “So so wrong. The _government_ was the one that fucked up. The people were fine. Like I said earlier, the conflict was over water. The government regulated the use of water that everyone in Calonia could use, and when it was uncovered that everyone in a high position had unlimited amounts of water, the people got restless. They did _not_ try to attack. They protested very peacefully, and when the… I believe they were called… police? The police retaliated brutally, and then it escalated to a full out war. Laws were tossed out the window. Almost everyone had a weapon, even the children. When the figurehead of the government was killed at a meeting between regions, the rest of the government took hold and set the Hunger Games in order. You know the rest.”

 

Carmilla and Laura could barely take it all in.

 

“How do you know I’m from here?” Carmilla asked. “And how do you know all of this?”

 

“I have my methods of obtaining information… and about you being from here? Well… I had my suspicions. Let’s prove it though.” She turned to Laura.

 

“How long have you known Carmilla?” Athena questioned.

 

“Oh, well thats easy! Since forever.” Laura responded.

 

“Cut the cute crap. Give me a number.”

 

“Um… I don’t know? Oh my god… I don’t know?!”

 

Athena nodded.

 

“And Carmilla… how was your tenth birthday?”

 

“What? How does that have anything to do with anything?” Carmilla shot back.

 

“Just answer the damn question.” Athena sighed and crossed her arms. She may have only been 10, but she sure acted a lot older.

 

Carmilla thought about it for a while.

 

“I can’t recall… Or my 11th. Or 12th.. Hell, I don’t even remember my birth date..”

 

“Hmm... This is worse than I thought.” Athena whispered to herself.

 

“Athena? What’s worse than you thought?” Laura asked, placing a hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

 

“Well.. She doesn’t remember anything before she was 13. And you don’t remember when you met. That means…” she shuddered. “That something so drastic happened in that year’s games, that the Capitol erased those memories of everyone in all of Panem.”

 

Laura gasped, and instinctively grabbed Carmilla’s hand.

 

“Can they do that? How would they do that?” Laura freaked out.

 

“I’m not sure about that part. They have crazy technology. But from what I can infer, Carmilla was taken from Calonia when she was almost 13, and then placed in your district. Her past memories were wiped, but replaced with fog so her mind wasn’t empty.” She turned to Carmilla. “You two may have become friends around that time. And the rest is history.”

 

“You said you can see the Games from here. How is that possible?” Carmilla interrogated.

 

“Well, we have a very small receiver over here that a couple of us built. Over a few years time, we developed and updated it, and now we have the ability to watch the Games from the actual camera’s. Not the program that the districts are shown. The full camera system. So, we see what actually happens. And then each year, it gets recorded and stored away.”

 

“Can we see what happened five years ago? Before the memories were erased? It might help us decipher what happened.” Laura asked.

 

Athena sighed.

 

“I would love to. Honestly. But that receiver is with the leader of our people, and I just ran away from them trying to sacrifice me… so going back with an invitation in hand is not going to happen.”

 

“And if we went...uninvited?” Carmilla interjected.

 

“You mean break in? It would be extremely difficult.” Carmilla and Laura’s faces both saddened..

 

“We could try though. It’s not impossible. Just really close to impossible.” Athena answered carefully.

 

“Did you hear that, Carm? We’re going to find out why the memories disappeared!”

 

Carmilla looked at Laura reassuringly, and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

  
“Of course we will, cupcake. Of course we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that happened...


	9. An Uninvitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i have no schedule.. i lied.. i'm just going to upload when the chapter is finished. *shrugs* <3

They had devised a plan within that day. It was very risky, (as most plans are the require invading a secretive group). Luckily, Athena knew all the entrances to the hideout, and knew all the time tables for all the guards (That is, if they hadn’t changed. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it.)

 

Before they were to head out, Athena handed them each a small knife to hide in their boots. Unfortunately, they couldn’t recover the weapons that Carmilla and Laura had used during the games, as they were left behind when running away from the Collector.

 

“You need something to protect yourself with..” Athena responded. “My people.. they are ruthless. They sacrificed me. They won’t take you into consideration.”

 

Laura nodded, and took the knife and slipped it into her boot. Carmilla did the same.

 

“Ok, so we have a long walk ahead of us. I’ll lead.” Athena left the shack. Carmilla glanced at Laura.

 

“She’s intense.” Carmilla chuckled.

 

“And ten years old.” Laura responded, moving closer to Carmilla. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her into a hug.

 

“We’ll be okay, cupcake.” She whispered in Laura’s ear. “I promise.” Carmilla pulled away slightly, and then lightly kissed Laura’s lips.

 

“Come on!” Athena called from outside. “We don’t have much time!”

 

Carmilla chuckled.

 

“That kid is going to get it.”

 

Laura laughed. “But… we will pick that up later, right? I mean, when we finish stealing a receiver and all of that…”

 

Carmilla raised her eyebrows. “You’d have to punish me if I didn’t”

 

“Hmm?” Laura winked, and then waltzed out.

 

“ _Damn_.” Carmilla whispered to herself.

 

“Come on!!” Athena was practically having a heart attack.

 

“I’m coming.”

  
~

 

Forty minutes later, and they were at the hideout. The building was certainly tall, and looked quite fragile. It was covered with ivy and other plants.

 

The journey was not long time wise, but it was perilous. Rocks and glass were everywhere. All the buildings looked like they could crumble if you sneezed. And of course, Laura wanted to talk. A lot.

 

“Athena? How did you know all of that information?” Laura had asked.

 

Athena had sighed. “There was this old history book that someone had written. I don’t really want to talk about it.” She had run ahead, leaving Carmilla and Laura in the dust, confused.

 

But now they were there.

 

“OK, you remember the plan right?? Athena confirmed. “I sneak in the window with Laura, and Carmilla keeps guard.”

 

“I really wish you’d let me come in.” _So **I** could protect Laura._ She wanted to add.

 

“Ah, but that’s not the plan. Let’s go then.” They all quietly ran over to the nearest window. Athena gently slipped it open, and Laura and her hopped in. Carmilla gripped her knife tightly (she had taken it out of her boot), and then something tickled her mind.

 

_This was too easy._

As if on cue, Carmilla heard a scream, “CARMILLA!”

 

“Laura?? LAURA?” Carmilla jumped through the window, and ran through the corridor. She came face to face with Athena, a tall man behind her, and Laura. Athena, however, held Laura at knifepoint.

 

“Laura? What the hell, Athena?”

 

“Well hello Carmilla… I got your little girlfriend here.” She turned to the tall man.

 

“Get her.” The man smiled evilly, and in one motion, grabbed Carmilla by the arm, and cuffed her hands.

 

“What are you going to do now? Why would you even capture us?” Laura screamed. “This is insane!”

 

Athena growled, and dug the knife a little deeper in Laura’s neck. Suddenly, Athena did not seem ten years old. She looked...older.

 

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to make you.”

 

“Athena… why would you do this?”

 

“Like I said, my people are ruthless. And while you idiots thought I was some helpless child,  I was really planning all of this.” She smirked.

 

“And my name isn’t Athena.” She said. “It’s Ell.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened. A picture flashed through her mind of a small Athena-Ell, handing her something. She looked a lot younger, maybe 6.

 

“I k-know you!! I remember you!” Carmilla screamed at her. “You’re not even a child! You’re my age! We were in the same class!”

 

Ell laughed smugly. “So you do remember! Well, sadly, that is not going to help you any.” She turned to the man who had Carmilla in cuffs.

 

“Lock them up. Now!”

 

The man nodded, and grabbed Laura with one hand, and had Carmilla hooked on the other. He definitely had strength in him. Laura was thrashing around, but Carmilla was silent and unmoving. The man dragged them into a cellar with several cells. He threw Carmilla into one, and Laura in another one across from her. He locked them both, and left without a word or a second glance.

 

Laura stood up and shook the bars violently. “You have to let us out of here!! We didn’t do anything!! Let us out!!!” She yelled. Laura rested her head against the bars and sighed. She looked at Carmilla, who was still situated on the ground, staring off into space.

 

“Carm?” Laura whispered.

 

“I failed you again.” Carmilla’s voice broke. “I got you locked up in here, I believe that Athena.. or Ell.. would help us, and I didn’t know that she was someone that I knew from here. I keep letting you down.” A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. “I’m so sorry.” She dipped her head into her lap, and started sobbing.

 

“Carmilla. None of this is your fault. There was no way to know that she was lying to us. It will all be okay.”

 

“I promised you I’d keep you safe, Laura. And now you’re locked up. I failed.” Carmilla responded, her voice muffled.

 

“Carmilla-”

 

“Laura. Just…”

 

“Listen to me, Carmilla! This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Okay?”

 

“Regardless of fault, we are still stuck in here.” Carmilla raised her head and wiped her eyes.

 

“I may have a solution to that, Carm.” Laura pulled the knife from her boot. “These dummies never even searched us.”

 

Carmilla smiled through her tears.

  
“Now you’re talking, Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so again.. if anyone is reading this.. don't hate me. :)


	10. Books and Stuff

A few hours later, the tall man returned to the cells. Laura eyes were closed, and she was breathing peacefully. Carmilla stared off into space.

 

“Wake up, girl.” The tall man said gruffly. Carmilla snapped out her daze and Laura opened her eyes.

 

“What’s going on?” Laura asked.

 

The man simply shook his head, and unlocked Laura’s cell. Laura stood up, and when the man reached to grab her, she stabbed his arm with the knife that she had concealed,and pulled him into a choke hold. The man screamed, but Laura quickly covered his mouth. She dragged him over to Carmilla’s cell.

 

“Carmilla! Keys!” Carmilla pried the man's hand open and grabbed the keys. She unlocked her cell and kicked the man in the knee, forcing him to scream and fall to the floor. Laura held her knife against the man’s throat.

 

“What is going on? Tell me or you lose your life!”

 

The man took a deep breath in.

 

“I was coming to rescue you, idiots.”

 

“What?” Carmilla blurted. “Why?”

 

“Because Ell is fucking insane. And because I don’t want her to win. Leave now. And take this.” He handed Carmilla a book from his satchel.

 

“It will explain everything. Now get out of here.”

 

When neither of the girls moved, he raised his voice, “GO!!”

 

With that, Carmilla and Laura darted out of the cells, and ran down a long corridor. Screams and yells were heard from behind them, but they continued on their path and didn’t look back. The exit was right in front of them, and they pushed through the doors.

 

They were outside, and the fresh air was a wonder. The yelling was still behind them, and shots could be heard from behind.

 

“Laura! Follow me!” Carmilla ran behind a tree, and Laura dove after her. When the yells and gun shots subsided, Laura turned to face her.

 

“Why would he let us go?”

 

“I have no idea, Laura.”

 

“Do you still have the book?” Laura asked, slumping against the tree.

 

Carmilla nodded, and opened the book. She was still breathing heavily, and she sat down next to Laura.

 

“Should we read it?” Laura questioned.

 

“Of _course_ we should read it, cupcake.” She glanced down at the first line, and took Laura's hand in hers.

 

_“June 2nd, 2028…”_

 

~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. :)


	11. Reading About The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to update yesterday but my feelings were destroyed by the episode so i did not. i think you guys can relate.

_War has broken out recently. The people of California are scared that they won’t get enough water to sustain, and many have been planning to revolt. I have not, as my father says the government is always right._

_Sometimes I wonder if he is right._

_But enough of that. Whoever is reading this should know that the United States is in a lot of trouble. It’s not just California. For one, all records of war and trouble have been erased.  Anything not “up to par” and “promoting the right image of our country” are left. Nothing remains of the World Wars, Segregation, Gay Rights, anything. Luckily, I still have a few history books from my classes that I never returned, and I hid them in my house. They may be the only remaining things that document life before all of it came crashing down._

_Now, reader. I am sure that you have no idea what any of the above means. The United States of America is...was… a country. California is one of many states that makes up the territory. Things have been getting tense with other countries, as everybody hates America._

_I mean, how could you not? We are pretty crappy as countries go._

_I have to go now. Father has come home. We need to start training for the police force today. I really do not wish to do this, I am only 17. I don’t need to fight against my own people. I want to fight with them._

_But Father will not let that happen. He is on the side of the government. It’s quite obvious with his American Flag hanging outside our house._

_Until Next Time,_

_Coriolanus._

_Ps. My name sounds quite funny. Don’t judge. It’s a family name._

~

 

Carmilla and Laura finished the journal entry, more confused than they were before.

 

“California?” Laura asked. “Is that… Calonia?”

 

“It could be.” Carmilla responded. “But Coriolanus mentioned the war was over water.. Ell said that too.”

 

“So maybe she wasn’t lying about everything?” Laura suggested, scooching closer to Carmilla, and gripping her hand tighter.

 

“Maybe…” Carmilla sounded unsure. Laura glanced at her affectionately.

 

“Well, should we keep reading?” Laura questioned.

 

“Sure cupcake.” Carmilla smiled softly, the edges of her lips turning up slightly. She looked back at the journal.

 

Before they could continue reading, another gunshot was heard from behind. It startled both girls, but Laura let out a scream from the sound.

 

“They’re over here!!!” a voice called. Laura eye’s widened with fear, and Carmilla jumped up and pulled Laura up with her.

 

“We’ve gotta keep running, sweetheart. Let’s go.” She ran into the forest, and Laura followed her.

  
Little did they know that the dark trees would not be able to keep them safe from what was lurking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on the tumblr if you wish 
> 
> im inevitablevolution 
> 
> come yell at me :)


	12. You Are My Everything

The two walked hand in hand, and Laura was very afraid. Sure, she had literally survived the _fucking Hunger Games_ , but here she was, deep in this dark forest, and she was scared.

 

“Hey, cupcake, you okay there?” Carmilla asked, concern laced in her voice.

 

“Yup.” Laura squeaked out unconvinced. “Totally fine. These creepy woods are totally fine.”

 

“Laura.. if you’re nervous, we can stop and continue reading?”

 

“If it’s okay with you.. we can just sit and not read? I mean, we haven’t really just enjoyed each other’s company in a while, and if you don’t want to that’s okay I just-”

 

“Cupcake. You’re rambling.” Carmilla looked around, and then walked over to the nearest tree. She sat down by the root, and patted the ground beside her.

 

“C’mere.”

 

Laura walked over to where Carmilla was waiting for her with open arms and snuggled right up to her.

 

“Carm?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I’m really scared.” Laura admitted.

 

“As long as I’m here, there is no reason to be scared.” Carmilla turned slightly to face Laura. “I will protect you.” She said, bopping her on the nose.

 

“You are unbelieveable.” Laura said, giggling. She leaned in closer to Carmilla. “How are you so amazing?”

 

“Me? Amazing? That’s a first.” Carmilla nuzzled Laura’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Laura said, laughing slightly. Her eyes widened at her words, and her face flushed red.

 

Carmilla drew back and placed a finger under Laura’s chin, drawing her face up to meet each other’s eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Carmilla whispered back. She was afraid if she spoke any louder, she might start crying. She could not have that.

 

Unfortunately, Laura had beaten her to that. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Carmilla felt guilty instantly.

 

“Laura?? Did I make you cry?” Carmilla asked, wrapping her arm around Laura.

 

“I’m sorry..I just… Even after all that we’ve been through, you still protect me. I still don't understand why you didn’t let me die in the games.. it would have been so much easier for you…” Laura confessed, tears spilling freely down her face.

 

“Laura. Look at me.” Laura did, and Carmilla’s dark eyes were filled with determination.

 

“If you had died, I would not have been able to live after.”

 

“Don’t just say tha-”

 

“I’m being serious Laura. You are my everything. If I had lost you… I can’t even think about it.” Now Carmilla was the one who was crying.

 

Carmilla pushed her face into Laura’s shoulder, sobbing. Laura brought her hand up to Carmilla’s head and ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“It’s okay, Carmilla. I’m here.” She placed a gentle kiss on top of Carmilla’s head.

 

Laura pulled Carmilla a little closer to her, and closed her eyes. She didn't want this moment to ever end.

 

Eventually, sleep got the better of them, and they both drifted into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a little bit of fluff to prepare you for the next chapter...


	13. Uprising!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmilla is a softy, and characters return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone commented a while back about "Athena's" character being from Tomorrowland? I saw the movie for the first time today and *oh my god* I did not even REALIZE that those two people were so similar! (in reality I just looked up girl names on the internet and the first "A" that i saw piqued my interest and boom: Athena... (but yes... I see where they were coming from.)

They awoke to the sounds of screams.

 

Carmilla was the first to open her eyes, but Laura was not far behind. They both shot up, and any sign of sleep was gone, replaced with fear.

 

“Carmilla?” Laura asked, squeezing her hand. Another scream sounded, followed by a loud shout, but it sounded like a different voice.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Carmilla responded, sounding very _very_ unsure.

 

Yet another scream.

 

“Hello?” Carmilla yelled into the forest. Laura whipped her head to face Carmilla, her eyes wide.

 

“Why did you do that?? Now they know where we are!!”

 

“Is someone there?” They both heard, and then a scream. The voice sounded really familiar…

 

“Where are you?” Carmilla called out. More screams.

 

“Over here,” The voice said, and the voice soon took a face. Red curls were stationed on top of her head, and a nervous look plastered on her face. Another redhead was hanging onto her arm, and their eyes were unfocused.

 

“Perry?!?! LaFontaine?!” Laura cried. She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her friends.

 

“Oh my god?!? What happened?” Carmilla asked as she approached slowly.

 

Before Perry could answer, LaFontaine let out a piercing scream. Perry’s tired eyes filled with tears, and she put her arms around them.

 

“It’s okay sweetie… We found them. We found them.” LaF looked up at Perry with confused eyes, and it didn't look like they understood what was being said, but they stopped screaming.

 

Perry looked back at Laura and Carmilla.

 

“It’s not good. Nothing is normal.” Perry said, trying not to crack.

 

“Perr… Can you tell us what is happening?” Laura calmly asked.

 

Perry sighed, and struggled to get the next sentence out.

 

“The districts are uprising.”

 

~

 

“What?” Carmilla and Laura asked in unison.

 

“You heard me. D-don’t make me say it again…” Perry said, tears threatening to spill.

 

“Perr..” Carmilla said softly.

 

“No.. no.. it’s fine.” Perry moved to sit down on the forest floor, but then realizing where she was, she took off her jacket and placed that down before she sat down. She then reached over to LaFontaine, and gently took their head and put it in her lap. Perry stroked LaF’s hair gently.

 

“Carmilla… Laura… you two survived the Games. And that is a sentence that should not exist. There should only ever be one winner. Yet, this time there were two.

 

“I had a very strong hunch that what was aired to us was not true… and… based off of who I see standing in front of me,” Perry gestured to Laura standing in front of her, “It seems I was right.

 

“When the Games ended, I knew something was wrong. Carmilla, I know you wouldn’t kill Laura. You would have sacrificed yourself before you let someone harm her.” She looked down at LaFontaine resting in her lap, the same dazed look painted on their face. “I know how that works.” Perry took a deep breath, and then continued.

 

“When Carmilla…rather… Fake Carmilla came to our district, I could immediately tell something was off. She.. It.. was nothing like you, Carmilla. It terrified me, and I told LaFontaine, and they agreed with me.

 

“We had planned to escape. On the day that we were going to leave, we had also enlisted Danny to come with us.. but she was help up.” Perry’s voice was definitely cracking now.

 

“We decided to leave anyways. LaFontaine told me to wait for her, but I… I just had to get out of there. So when they tried to cross the border back into 11, I grabbed their hand and pulled them back.

 

“They were halfway between the border when it happened.” Perry stopped for a moment to recollect herself.

 

“I had heard rumors… _whispers_.. that had told of a memory removing device. I thought it was only a story tale… But it wasn’t.

 

“I was safe because I was out of the border. But they were halfway in, so something happened that was not supposed to. I’m not sure exactly what did occur. But something happened to them and it affected them and I can’t bear to see them like this.”  

 

Neither Carmilla nor Laura said a word. There was more to the story, and they both knew it.

 

“LaFontaine became very distorietnined… worse than you see them now… I suppose that is good, and that they are getting better… but it’s horrible to see them in a state in which I can’t help them…”

 

Carmilla glanced over at Laura without thinking. She knew what it felt like to not feel like you could help someone that you loved.

 

“And so while LaFontaine was screaming mindless things about how they w-w-were going to kill me and how I had to get my hands off of them, I dragged t-t-them through the forest in an attempt to find y-you.”

 

“And now you have.” Laura broke in.

 

“And now I have…” Perry said, her vision filled with LaFontaine.

 

“Laura.. Carmilla… I really need your help.”

 

“Perry… we’ll help you with anything. What do you need?” Carmilla asked in a nice tone.

 

“All the memories of this Games… your Games… have been wiped from 11’s minds.”

 

Carmilla froze.

 

“And if 11’s memories are gone…” Perry began.

 

“So are everyone else’s…” Laura finished. She looked at Carmilla.

 

“We have to help.” Laura stated.

 

“Laura… no.” Carmilla responded firmly.

 

“ _We_ did this. We have to fix it.” Laura shot back.

 

“Laura…”

 

“I’m not going to take no for an answer. We need to help them.”

 

“Laura!”

 

“Carmilla? What is wrong with you? We have to help them! We did this to them!”

 

“I can’t lose you again!!” Carmilla retorted harshly. Immediately, she looked down at her lap and tears began to fill her eyes. Perry gracefully turned away and whispered calming things into LaFontaine’s ear to comfort them (but mostly so that she could give the two of them their privacy.)

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t lose you. Not again.” Carmilla said with a softer vibe. “I can’t. You’ve almost died twice because of me. I can’t let the third time be the charm.”

 

“Carmilla…”

 

“I _know_ we have to help them. I do. I really do. But another part of me wants to run away. With you. Just leave this entire mess behind.”

 

Laura took Carmilla’s hands in hers.

 

“Carmilla. Look at me.” Carmilla met Laura’s vision, and the smaller girls eyes were filled with determination, sadness, and love.

 

“When this is all over… When we’ve won… I promise you… We can run away.”

 

Carmilla nodded slowly.

 

“We just have to save them.”

 

A small smile crept on Carmilla’s face.

 

“Well, let’s get to saving.” She stood up and offered Laura her hand. When they were standing eye to eye, Carmilla leaned in and whispered, “I love you, you know?”

 

Laura smiled, and pressed her lips to Carmilla’s. When she pulled away, Carmilla was somewhat dazed, so she almost missed Laura saying, “I love you too.”

 

Almost.

 

Perry stood up, and wrapped LaFontaine’s arms around her.

 

“Let’s go. We’ve got a District to save.” Perry said in her most convincing voice.

 

Carmilla took Laura’s hand and gripped it tightly.

 

“That we do.” She said without looking away from Laura.

 

“Now, where to, Perry?” Laura asked.

  
“Follow me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so LaF and Perry came back! (but probably not how you wanted them to...)


	14. Do You Remember Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are going to hate me...

After several hours of walking, Laura had gotten extremely tired. Carmilla had offered to carry her on her back, and Laura being so sleepy, barely wrapped her arms around the brunette before she passed out.

 

LaFontaine was still hanging on to Perry. They seemed to be focusing better, which definitely took a load off of Perry.

 

Soon enough, the four had reached the fence that seperated District 11 from the outside world.

 

Carmilla gently shrugged Laura off of her back and laid her on the ground.

 

“Laura?” She whispered softly. “We’re here. It’s time to wake up.” She gently shook Laura’s shoulder, and Laura slowly opened her eyes.

 

“Carm?” Laura asked sleepily.

 

“It’s okay cupcake. We're here.”

 

As Laura slowly stood up, Carmilla turned to Perry.

 

“Do we actually have a plan? Or are we just going to barge into the District as fugitives?”

 

Perry sighed, and shifted her weight so she could carry LaFontaine better.

 

“I do have a plan, actually. We sneak into the District, run to my house, grab a few things, and then hijack the train to the Capitol. Once we get there, we will broadcast what really happened in your Games to the people.”

 

Carmilla face took on a shocked expression.

 

“Did you just come up with that?” Carmilla asked.

 

Perry feigned offense. “Definitely not. I thought it through many times to make sure that everything was perfect.”

 

Laura nodded slowly. “So let’s do this then.” Laura took the initiative to step towards the fence that separated them from their old home. She tentatively stuck her hand out, and made contact with the metal wire. Almost immediately, a large pulse was sent through the fence and sent Laura flying back.

 

“Laura!!!” Carmilla shouted as she darted over to her.

 

Laura sat up, dazed, but okay. “I’m alright, Carm.” She turned her head to face the fence. “It seems as if the Capitol got smarter and actually turned the fence on.”

 

Perry was shaking her head. “That was not supposed to happen! Now our plan is ruined.”

 

“Your plan isn’t ruined. The fence can’t stop us.” A small voice croaked out. LaFontaine stood up slowly, rubbing their hand against their temple.

 

“LaFontaine!!!!” Perry cried out, rushing over to hug them. “Oh my goodness are you alright?!?”

 

“Perr.. I’m fine for now… Some weird stuff happened and we will go over it later. Right now though, our first priority is to get over the fence and hop onto that train.”

 

“They’re right.” Carmilla stated. “We need to go now. Before they spot us.”

 

As soon as those words were said, a loud siren aired throughout the District.

 

_“Fugitive Alert. Fugitive Alert. Remain Inside. Fugitive Alert. Fugitive Alert.”_

 

“Shit!!” Laura yelled. “We gotta go right now!!”

 

“But the fence!” Perry protested.

 

“I’m on it.” LaFontaine said. They ran over to a portion of the fence that they could tell was weaker, and started to pry it apart. A small shock could be heard and LaFontaine pulled their hand back quickly, but then worked through the pain. Within minutes, a hole big enough for all of them to fit through was present in the fence.

 

“It’s finished!” LaFontaine screamed. “We have 20 minutes until the memory remover makes it way back into the District again. If we don't make it out in time, we will lose our memory. Now run!! .”

 

Carmilla wasted no time in jumping through the hole. She landed on her hands, and tumbled a few feet before she stood up to see Laura flying right at her. She deftly stepped to the side, and grabbed onto Laura’s shirt to prevent her from falling over.

 

“Thanks.” Laura choked out, still recovering from her almost fall. Perry swiftly stepped the hole, and turned help LaFontaine through the fence. Once she was clear, she then turned back around to Carmilla and Laura.

 

“Let’s get going guys!!” Perry whispered at them. She took off in the direction of her house, with the trio in tow.

 

~

 

They had reached Perry’s house, and Carmilla, Laura, and LaFontaine were waiting outside, hiding in a bush. The alarm was still blaring, so they had to remain under the radar. Perry had gone in to retreive a few things that she said would help them. When she returned back outside, she held two backpacks, each seeming to be stocked to the brim, and four large knifes.

 

“I have the things that we need. Carmilla, you can put your journal in here…” She stated, and handed Carmilla a pack and a knife. She then gave a knife to both Laura and LaFontaine. Carmilla stuffed the journal in the backpack.

 

“We only have seven minutes until the memory remover will come back around… We gotta hurry!!” LaFontaine fretted. They practically flew in the direction of the train station.

 

Carmilla had never ran faster in her life. _Not even during the Games_ , she thought to herself.

 

They had four minutes left until their memories of the past Games and anyone involved in it would be wiped away forever when they reached the station. They could see the lights from an oncoming train in the distance, but none of them could tell if they were going to make it in time. It was a matter of how fast the train would get there, seeing as how they would be safe from memory loss once they made physical contact with the train.

 

The train was getting closer.

 

“3 minutes!!!!” LaFontaine yelled nervously.

 

Laura gripped Carmilla’s hand tighter than she ever had before. She was so scared of not remembering anything, especially Carmilla.

 

The train was almost upon them, and there was less than a minute left.

 

Carmilla just wanted to be safe. She just wanted Laura to be safe.

 

_30 seconds._

 

The second the train passed in front of them, Perry and LaFontaine jumped and landed in a carriage.

 

_10 seconds._

 

Carmilla jumped onto the train thinking Laura was still attached to her hand.

 

_5 seconds._

 

When Carmilla felt a loss of warmth in her hand, she realized her mistake.

 

_1 second._

 

Laura did jump, but she did not jump on time.

 

Right before Laura made contact with the train, a loud _zap_ was heard, and Laura screamed from the pain. She landed in on the floor of the train with a _thump_. Carmila barely registered what had happened, but as soon as Laura opened her eyes, Carmilla knew what had happened.

 

“Laura?” She asked gently. “Are you there?”

 

Laura’s eyes met Carmilla’s. Confusion could be seen behind them.

 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Laura asked politely.

 

_All I wanted was for Laura to be safe..._

  
It was that moment that Carmilla fainted for the second time in under a week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you guys hate me? let me know in the comments...


	15. Explanation Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how much does Laura remember? Dun dun dunnnn

Carmilla woke up to the feeling of someone’s hand pressed to her forehead. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Laura staring at her worriedly.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Laura asked the person in front of her, genuinely worried about the strangers well-being.

 

Carmilla sat up slowly, her head aching.

 

“Yeah, Laura, I’m just peachy.” Carmilla stated, forgetting the reason that she passed out.

 

Laura’s eyes widened.

 

“How do you know my name?” Before Carmilla could answer, the door burst open, LaFontaine and Perry rushing in.

 

“Is everyone alright?” Perry fretted.

 

“Perry? LaFontaine?” Laura cried, running over to them and pulling them into a giant hug. “What happened? Why are we here?” She looked back to Carmilla. “Who is that?” she asked softly.

 

Perry let out a soft oh and the color drained from LaFontaine’s face.

 

“Laura?” Carmilla’s voice cracked out.

 

Laura turned back to LaFontaine.

 

“How does she know my name?”

 

LaFontaine had shock painted on their face.

 

“I- Uh… Carmilla?”

 

Laura once again whipped around to Carmilla.

 

“You know them??” She looked so upset. “What is going on?”

 

When Carmilla did not answer, Perry finally took the initiative to speak up.

 

“Laura, sweetie. You might want to sit down.” Perry whispered while running a hand down her back softly.

 

Laura gulped, and then promptly sat down on the floor.

~

 

A long, long, _long_ while later, Laura was all caught up. Well, in theory she was caught up. She was very confused, as she had learned a lot of new information.

 

She was in the Hunger Games?? With new girl, Carmilla?? She escaped??? (How is it even possible to escape?) They were all going to the Capitol to release the truth of what happened.

 

_And Carmilla…_

 

She had not really spoken, and Perry stumbled when she started talking about the mysterious girl sitting in the corner, her hand in her face, rubbing patterns over her eyes.

 

Laura still had no idea how Carmilla was involved except for the fact that they were in the games together. But it was obviously much more than that. No one had yet to explain that to Laura.

 

When Perry had finished talking, she nodded slowly to LaFontaine. They took her hand and said, “Laura, just… think about what happened. Please be safe. I went through the same thing… sort of. I almost forgot everything, and it was as if my mind was… being controlled? But with you, you forgot everything about the Games and Carmilla.” They nodded to themselves again. “Just… be safe.”

 

They both left the room, leaving Carmilla and Laura alone. Laura sat on the floor, and Carmilla on a leather chair not far from her.

 

“um.” was all Laura could manage to get out.

 

“Listen cupcake. I know that you are very confused right now.” Carmilla scoffed, then continued. “Who wouldn’t be? You forgot everything about the Games.. everything about..”

 

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn’t have to.

 

“Everything about...you?” Laura finished softly.

 

Carmilla raised her head to meet Laura’s stare. Carmilla’s dark eyes were filling with tears, and she rubbed her eyes furiously so she wouldn’t cry.

 

“Y-yeah. About me.”

 

Laura still sat on the floor, her legs crossed.

 

“Were we.. I mean…” Laura gestured with her hands in circles.

 

“Dating?” Carmilla laughed sadly. “I’m not sure.”

 

“What? How could you not be sure? If any one should not be sure, it should be me.” Laura stated. “ _I’m_ the one who doesn't remember. _You_ were there!”

 

Despite the circumstance, Carmilla rolled her eyes.

 

“You were there too.” She breathed out sadly. A tear sprang from her eyes, but she tried to hide it.

 

Laura’s face fell slightly.

 

“I know I was there… Well, I should know that I was there.” She shook her head absentmindedly. “But back to what we were talking about.”

 

“Do you really want to know?” Carmilla asked. Do you really want me to go through that again?

 

Laura nodded.

 

“Well… We kissed. A lot. And you told me that you loved me.”

 

“Oh.” Laura squeaked. She was upset at herself for not remembering having kissed this beautiful stranger.

 

“Yeah, so I don't even know if we were dating or not... but I wish that we were…”

 

“Well..” Laura started slowly. “If we kissed, then wouldn’t we be dating?”

 

Carmilla laughed softly.

 

“You’d think so, cupcake. I just never got to ask you officially…”

 

Before the conversation could go any further, Perry burst into the room.

 

“We’re here.” Perry said breathlessly. “We’re at the Capitol.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! I have 1-3 chapters planned after this chapter (it could be more or less, just really depends...)
> 
> But what shall happen next? *laughs evilly*
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr
> 
> im inevitablevolution (like my username) :)


	16. What Happened To Her?

Perry and LaFontaine shuffled into the room with their backpacks in hand.

Carmilla’s mind froze. Now that they had officially reached the Capitol, she didn’t know what to do. Laura noticed this, and placed her hand on Carmilla’s.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Perry has explained the plan to both of us several times.”

Carmilla still felt nauseous. _I have to keep her safe. Nothing can happen to her. Nothing else…_

“Carmilla, Laura, you guys need to change. LaFontaine and I found some clothes hanging in one of the tributes cabins. We’ll show you where that is.”

Carmilla finally snapped out of her frenzy to see Perry and LaFontaine wearing a multitude of different colors. She shielded her eyes.

“Do we have to wear those insane colors?” Carmilla questioned.

“If you want to fit in and not draw attention to yourself, then yes.” Lafontaine retorted, crossing their arms over their shoulders.

“We wear those colors to… _not_ draw attention to ourselves??” Laura shot back. Carmilla stifled a laugh.

“Laura sweetie,” Perry stated with a worried stare, “everyone in all of Panem knows your face. You don't want to draw unwanted attention. And technically, as far as everyone knows, you are dead. And the people don't really need to see a ghost.”

Laura nodded solemnly. “Can you show us where we can find the clothes?”

“Mhm. Follow me.” LaFontaine led them down the corridor of the now non-moving train. “We don’t have much time, so please be quick.”

“Will do.” Carmilla responded as she walked through the door. She rifled through the clothes in the closet. She turned to Laura with a disgusted look on her face.

“I can’t believe these people… Gold clothes?? Really?”

Laura didn't even bother to try and not laugh. This stranger was really quite funny.

Carmilla smiled at the sound that had brought her joy so many times over the years.

~

Carmilla finally settled on an ugly pair of purple pants and a bright blue t shirt. She grabbed a lavender hoodie and pulled the hood over her head. No one should have to recognize her.

She had wanted to wear an awesome pair of black leather pants, but Laura had vetoed that.

_“You will definitely stand out in **that** …” Laura had laughed._

_“What does that mean?” Carmilla had responded with her infamous smirk._

_“Oh nothing…” Laura turned away to hide her smile._

Laura had picked out a bright yellow dress and a white blazer. She found a pair of funky glasses with a blue tint. (She didn't really want to wear it, but it had been pointed out to her that her face would be recognized.)

Carmilla left the room while Laura changed. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

While Laura had yet to finish changing, Carmilla pulled out the old journal the Ell had given her. She hadn't thought about it in a while, (she had been slightly occupied). She didn't want to read any of it without Laura, but then remembered that Laura had no recollection of Ell or the journal. She traced her finger of the bindings of the book, and when Laura stepped out of the room, Carmilla heard a loud gasp.

Carmilla whipped around to see Laura covering her mouth with her hand.

“T-the journal? Coriolanus… diary..”

“Laura?? Do you remember??” Carmilla shot up and put her hands on Laura’s shoulders to stable her.

“I-I remember reading it in a…was it a forest? And.. you were there? Did that happen?”

“Yes!! Laura, that’s fantastic!!! Do you remember anything else?”

“Sorry, Carmilla… That’s all I can recall right now.”

“That’s amazing Laura!! Oh my god.” She pulled Laura into a hug without thinking twice about it. She was about to pull way for fear of Laura having a problem when Laura returned the hug.

“I’m glad I’m remembering, Carmilla.”

They stood like that for a while, when Perry and LaFontaine ran into the room.

“Peacekeepers!! They are making their way to our carriage right now! We gotta run!” LaFontaine yelled. They hit a button that was near an exit, and the door shot open. LaFontaine and Perry ran out, and Laura and Carmilla ran closely behind. They darted right out of the station, and made a series of turns.

By the time they reached a heavily populated area (with lots of color, carmilla noticed), the quartet were out of breath.

“Now..what..?” Laura panted.

“We have to go to the Capitol Building and find Snow.” Perry answered, and took LaFontaine’s hand.

Carmilla considered running, but that would draw more suspicion towards them. She walked slowly behind Laura, her hoodie and bangs covering her face.

Laura pushed the glasses higher over her face. She really didn't want to be recognized, when she could barely recognize herself.

After a bit of walking through blinding color and loud noises, they reached the Capitol Building.

“Do we just charge in? How do we get his attention?” Laura asked innocently.

Carmilla gritted her teeth together, and spat out, “We make them.” She stormed into the building, her face clouded. They quickly followed her inside.

The minute the doors had opened to reveal the inside of the building, Laura saw Carmilla holding a sword at a young man’s throat.

“I said, _where is he_??” The man quivered underneath the cool metal, and Laura’s mind reeled.

_What happened to her? She used to be so sweet…_

Before Laura could comprehend that she remembered a bit more of her past, Carmilla had dug the sword a little bit deeper into the mans throat. A thin line of blood dripped to the floor.

“Enough! I’ll take you to him!” The man screamed in pain. Carmilla nodded roughly, then turned to the others, who were watching on with fear. “Let’s go.” She kicked the man’s shin, and he bit his lip so as not to cry out again.

The man led the four down a long corridor, and Carmilla made sure not to remove the weapon from his neck. When they reached a large door, the man tried to speak, but the sword was so deep in his neck that he couldn't make a sound.

“Carm… Let him breathe a little.” Laura intervened. She had no sympathy for the people of the Capitol, but she was worried about Carmilla.

At her old nickname, Carmilla seemed to realize exactly what it was she had done. She lifted the sword a little of his throat, and the man took a deep breath.

“H-he’s in there…” The man choked out, and then closed his eye s and fell to the floor.

“Great.” Perry stated. “Now he passed out.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Carmilla pushed the door open with a scowl painted on her face. Snow’s office was many things: large, terrifying, and quite freaky. However, the gang had no time to think about the decorations.

Carmilla had been prepared to slice the head off of the vile man, but something stopped her.

Someone, really.

President Snow was sitting in his giant chair, stroking his beard. But standing next to him, was none other than Ell.

“Hello, Carmilla.” Snow said in his gravely voice. “Thought you’d seen the last of Ell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lala just over here with my plot twists


	17. What Brings You Here?

Ell smiled smugly at the group. “Hello, you dirty bastards.”

 

Carmilla’s brain froze. She knew that it had been too easy to infiltrate the Capitol, she knew that they could have stopped the trains anytime, and she knew that she had just put Laura in more danger than she ever had before.

 

“Come to say hello, now have we?” Snow smiled evilly at them, his white teeth contrasting brightly against his pink gums.

 

Carmilla couldn't even respond verbally, but her mind took over her body, telling her to move in front of Laura protectively.

 

Once she had done that, Carmilla made a low guttural sound in the back of her throat. It almost sounded like a growl…

 

“What?” Ell laughed. “Surprised to know that we work together?” She smirked at Snow, who seemed to communicate something between them. Ell nodded softly, and then took a step back. Her evil face did not drop. Snow turned back to the group.

 

“So… What brings you here?” Snow asked calmly.

 

Carmilla still could not speak, but luckily Laura stepped in.

 

“We came to broadcast what happened in the Games to everyone. Not the twisted version you showed, but what _really_ happened.” Laura’s eyes burned with a fiery intensity.

 

“Hm… I’m afraid we cannot do that. You see-” Before Snow could finish his sentence, Carmilla had leapt across the room and right onto Snow. She held the sword very tightly at his neck. In the same swift motion, she kicked Ell in her shin, causing her to scream out. Laura darted over to Ell and held her in a headlock.

 

“Perry, LaFontaine.” Carmilla addressed the others in the room. “Go.”

 

“What?” The ginger twins said in unison.

 

“Leave! Go before something happens that you don’t want to see.” For effect, she dug the sword deeper into Snow’s throat, causing him to choke slightly. He may be a monster, but he was still physically human and apparently felt something.

 

Perry nodded slightly, then took LaFontaine’s hand and left the room.

 

_And then there were four…_

 

“Carmilla.” Snow choked out.

 

“NO. _**You**_ don’t get to speak. I am going to tell you what is going to happen if you don’t cooperate.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear what I have to say?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Not even if it involves your little Laura’s memories?”

 

Carmilla hesitated for a moment, and Snow definitely saw the falter in her intensity.

 

“What are you talking about?” Laura spat, twisting Ell a little more as she tried to free herself from the smaller girls grip.

 

“I’m saying that you can have all of your memories if you accommodate our rules.”

 

“What would those rules intend?” Carmilla interrogated, staring Snow down.

 

“Well, for one, you would have to leave and never return to Panem. Hmm.. you would not be able to kill us. Oh, and we’d have to take your memories instead, Carmilla. The memory removing device requires a… memory for a memory, shall we call it that.”

 

“No way!” Laura yelled at him.

 

“Yes.” Was all Carmilla could say.

 

If Snow was surprised, he didn't show it. But Laura did.

 

“Carmilla!! Don’t you fucking dare!!”

 

“Laura, I have to.”

 

“Don’t do it!!”

 

Carmilla had already stood up. The sword was still attached to Snow’s neck, but it was more of a reinforcement of _don’t even try anything._

 

“Lead they way, you insolent piece of shit.”

 

“CARMILLA!” Laura screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

But Snow had already directed Carmilla out of the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i already planned how this is going to end... mwahaha
> 
> come yell at me: im inevitablevolution on tumblr


	18. She Didn't Remember, But She Could

Laura still had Ell in a headlock. The smaller girl was still processing the fact that Carmilla was going to give up her memories for her.

 

Laura had no memory, well, barely, any memory of her. She didn’t remember any of the things that Carmilla had told her that had happened.

 

She didn’t remember the Games.

 

She didn't remember when they had left the Games.

 

She didn’t remember kissing Carmilla.

 

She didn’t remember anything.

 

She felt so horrible that she couldn't recall a single thing that would make Carmilla smile, and regardless of this, Carmilla still would remove her memories so Laura could have hers back.

 

Laura was torn out of her thoughts when Ell struggled against her. Laura internally groaned and swiftly brought her palm down on Ell’s head. The struggle ended quickly with Ell passing out on the floor.

 

“Seriously.” Laura muttered. Laura tied her hands together with Ell’s shoelaces. Once she made sure that she was fully knocked out, she ran out of the room to find Carmilla and Snow.

 

~

 

_Meanwhile, In Another Room_

__  
  


~

 

“Carmilla, I am going to need you to sit down here.” Snow gestured to a chair that looked very unsafe.

 

“No way. I’m staying standing.”

 

Snow shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

 

As Snow began to prepare the procedure, Carmilla thought it would be a great idea to ask a few questions.

 

“The device only works with a memory for a memory?”

 

“That is correct. You need to give something in order to take. Or, take back.”

 

Carmilla nodded. She was trying to forget about how Laura would feel after she went through with this.

 

Well, after she this was over, she wouldn’t have to try.

 

“Alright Carmilla, this should hurt a-” Snow was interrupted by the door bursting open. In the frame stood Laura, panting and out of breath. She had a murderous look on her face, and a gnarly looking knife in her right hand.

 

“Laura?” Both Carmilla and Snow said in unison.

 

“Move. Now.” Laura growled at Snow, pointing the sharp tool at him, and then flicking it towards the chair.

 

Snow had his hands in the air and quickly walked over to the chair.

 

“Sit.” Laura practically snarled at the man. Once he had sat down, Laura looked back at Carmilla with fire in her eyes.

 

“Hold him down. This next bit is going to hurt him a lot.” She grinned slightly and Carmilla could not even began to explain what she was feeling. She ignored anything obstructing her thought process and followed what Laura told her to do. Carmilla pinned Snow down by his wrists, causing the man to wince at her strength.

 

“Carmilla? Do you think I’m going to enjoy this?” Laura asked her innocently, but the words were not so. Carmilla couldn't formulate a response; she was so shocked at Laura’s actions.

 

“Let’s find out.” And with that, Laura drove the knife right into Snow’s left thigh. A piercing scream emitted from the evil man when Laura continued to move the knife up his body.

 

“Carmilla! Silence him!”

 

Carmilla did not recognize the woman standing in front of her.

 

“Laura. Stop this.” Carmilla whispered gently. When Laura’s gaze met Carmilla’s, they were filled with hurt.

 

“What do you mean stop?” The knife continued to travel up Snow’s body, and was now reaching his torso. “This is the man who took away my memories!” Snow screamed even louder, but Laura clamped a hand over his mouth. “This is the man who took me away from you! How could you ask me to stop?!”

 

“Because we need him alive.”

 

“Why would we need him alive?” The knife had stopped moving upwards, but now had changed its course to move deeper into his flesh.

 

“We need his memories. We can trade his for yours, right?”

 

Laura stopped. Snow’s eyes widened in fear.

 

“Snow said a memory for a memory, right? We take all of his memories of this Games, the 25th Games, and everyone else’s too. Then we can trade yours in.”

 

“But-”

 

“No one has to get hurt, Laura.”

 

“He _deserves_ to be hurt!”

 

“I wasn’t talking about him.”

 

Laura turned her head to face Snow, and slowly and antagonizingly pulled the knife from his body.

 

“Remember, _Snowball_ , if it weren't for Carmilla here, you would be dead.”

 

Snow grunted in pain as the knife left his body.

 

“Time to remove little Snowball’s memories for mine!!”

 

Laura giddily placed the device onto Snow’s head, and went to the computer to turn it on. Carmilla was still holding Snow down, but his mouth was no longer clamped.

 

“Please.” He choked out.

 

“Please what?” Laura sputtered. “What can we _possibly_ do for you?”

  
“Take away all the pain. Please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SHIT HAPPENED


	19. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you might like this chapter a little more than usual...

 

Carmilla and Laura exchanged a look.

 

“Take away the pain? Why would we do that?” Carmilla questioned.

 

“If you are going to take my memories, just.. please take away the memories of this Games and… of my Father.”

 

Laura’s eyes bugged.

 

“Your father?”

 

“Corolanius. He was a horrible man. I suppose it runs in the family…”

 

_Corolanius…_

 

“Were you related to the man who wrote the journal?!?” Carmilla’s sudden outburst startled the President. He nodded.

 

“Well, it _is_ a family name.” Snow said. “Yet he was long down the line… I never knew him.”

 

“He sounded nicer than you are.” Laura spat.

 

“Well, people do deteriorate over time. That’s why my father was horrible. That’s why I am horrible.”

 

“Well, what happened to you explains your deed, but does not forgive it.” Carmilla growled. She turned to Laura.

 

“Oh, and girls? Just to remind you… If you remove my memories, then it will be near impossible to broadcast what actually happened in your Games. Care to rethink?” Snow trailed off.

 

Carmilla glared at him, but began her next sentence confidently.

 

“Start it. Remove the Games. But not the pain.”

 

Laura nodded, and flipped the switch.

 

Snow closed his eyes, and began to breathe peacefully. A vibrating sounded pounded through the room, but that was it.

 

“Laura. After his memories are wiped, we have to knock him out so he won’t see us. Maybe blindfold him and tie his hands together, or something.”

 

Laura nodded, but then said, “How are we gonna deal with… what he said…?”

 

“I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.”

 

Laura stared at her with worried eyes. Suddelly, the whirring and vibrating from the machine stopped. Carmilla swiftly moved over to Snow and brought her hand down forcefully on his temple. With a groan, he passed out easily. The two girls struggled to remove him from the chair, yet as soon as they did, Carmilla found an old rag and tied it over his face.

 

“Tell you what, cupcake. I’ll tell you my grand idea the minute you remember everything.”

 

For the first time in a long time, a smile graced Laura’s face.

 

“I’m going to remember you.” Laura’s eyes sparkled.

 

“You will.” Carmilla smiled back, and helped Laura on to the chair.

 

“Laura, I have no idea whether this is going to hurt or not, so…” She didn't need to finish her sentence.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll be more than fine once this thing starts.” Laura nodded towards the switch, and Carmilla configured it so it was set to restore.

 

She flipped the switch.

 

The same loud whirring noise filled the room, and Laura’s eyes were closed. She was breathing peacefully.

 

Carmilla was memorizing her face in this state of calm. After so many weeks of stress, Laura had taken a toll. There were bags present underneath her eyes, and her hair was slightly ruffled. Yet Carmilla had never seen anyone so beautiful.

 

The whirring slowed, and then halted all together.

 

Carmilla held her breath, but released it when Laura let out a small groan. Laura cracked open her eyes to see Carmilla staring right back at her.

 

“Carm?”

 

“Laura? Are you there?”

 

Laura’s breath caught in her throat, and she rapped on her head lightly.

 

“All there.” She said with a small smile. Carmilla moved a little bit closer to Laura, and her eyes were asking a question that Laura knew the answer to right away. She nodded once.

 

That was all it took. Carmilla lunged forward and crashed her lips onto Laura’s, and it was all Laura could do to respond with the same passion that Carmilla had handed her. Carmilla’s arms were tracing up and down Laura’s lower back, and Laura’s hands were placed on her waist.

 

When they pulled apart, they didn’t go far. Their foreheads rested against each other, and Laura hummed slightly.

 

“I missed you.” Laura whispered against the other girl’s lips.

 

“I missed you too.” Carmilla laughed slightly. They were both mesmerized with each others eyes until Carmilla finally remembered that she had to talk to Laura about her plan…

 

“Do you remember me telling you about a plan that I had?”

 

“I’m going to like it, right…”

 

“Well…” Carmilla said as she scooted so that she and Laura lay side by side, and she took Laura’s hands in hers. “It’s not that you wont like it… I mean..”

 

“Just tell me the plan, Carmilla.”

 

Carmilla took a deep breath.

  
“In order for everyone to remain safe, we are going to have to remove everyone in Panem’s memory of the 25th Games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! what will happen next..? ;)
> 
> leave a comment below and come yell at me on tumblr at inevitablevolution :)


	20. The No Person Left Behind Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY PARENTS TOOK MY ELECTRONICS AND I COULDNT UPDATE FUCK SORRY

 

“What?” Laura sputtered. “Everyone?”

 

Carmilla nodded.

 

“I told you you wouldn’t like it.”

 

“No! No. It’s not that I don't like the idea, it’s just that… well, why?”

 

“If the president doesn't remember a Games, but the people do..?

 

“Oh. That would present to be a bad thing. But what about Perry and LaF?”

 

“They could come with us.”

 

“Come with- We get to leave?” Laura asked, excited. She grasped Carmilla’s hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over the other girls palm.

 

“Yeah. We could waltz right out of Panem, forget all everything that’s happened, and just live our lives like that.”

 

“But wouldn’t we be leaving everyone behind? You know me. I can’t do that.”

 

“I know. But think about it this way. If we remove the memories of everyone in the Games, then they would not remember our Games. There would be another 25th Games. It would be safer.” She knew it wouldn't be safer, the Games would still happen regardless.

 

“But couldn't we return to Panem?” Laura croaked out.

 

If we did, the memory remover would affect us.” Carmilla tried to reason.

 

“So what you want us to do is grab Perry and LaFontaine, switch the memory device on, and run away for good?”

 

Carmilla winced. “If you put it like that it doesn’t-”

 

“Yes.” Laura interrupted. Carmilla breath caught in her throat. She turned to face Laura, and Laura was already facing Carmilla.

 

“Really? You’ll leave it all behind?”

 

“Not all of it. You’ll be there too.” Laura whispered, and leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Carmilla’s.

 

Carmilla returned the gesture eagerly, but then pulled away.

 

“As much as I missed kissing you, we'll have to continue this later…” Carmilla breathed and rested her head against Laura’s.

 

Laura giggled slightly, but then remembered what they had to do.

 

“So, we just set it to a timer and then run?”

 

“Laur, I know it sounds heartless, but we’d really be doing them a favor.”

 

“I know… It doesn’t mean that I have to be happy about abandoning Panem.”

 

“Cupcake, I understand. It won’t be easy. Just know that I’ll always be there for you.”

 

Laura smiled brightly, and tears welled in her eyes.

 

“No, baby, don’t cry.” Carmilla whispered as she tugged Laura closer to her. “I’ve got you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Carm. I don’t mean to cry, it’s just… I don’t know what I’d do without you. You saved my life in the Games, you saved my feelings back in 11, and you saved me. I just…” Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla's.

 

“I love you Carmilla.”

 

It was the second time that Carmilla had heard Laura utter those words, yet Carmilla didn't think she’d ever be used to it.

 

“I love you too, Laura.”

 

The two girls sat in silence for a while, breathing each other’s air. Carmilla was the first who stirred, remembering suddenly how short of time they were.

 

“Laur.. we have to go.”

 

Laura sniffled a little, and nodded.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Laura grasped at Carmilla’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Together, they walked over to the memory removal device, set the dial to Panem, set the timer to an hour, and left the room.

 

~

 

They met Perry and LaFontaine outside. Perry’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, and LaF let out an obvious sigh of relief.

 

“Oh my goodness are you alright?!?” Perry interrogated. “We thought you were dead!”

 

“Yeah, guys, I had to reassure Perr every 30 seconds that you were still alive and kicking ass.” They paused. “You did kick ass, right?”

 

Laura explained their plan of escaping Panem and removing the memories.

 

“And what do you expect us to do?” Perry asked.

 

“Come with us.” Carmilla pleaded. “It won’t be safe for you here, with the possibility of being reaped yourself. You would also not remember anything about what happened this year regarding Laura or I, or the Games. Hell, you wouldn’t remember us at all. Please, just come with us.”

 

“Carmilla, it’s not even a question. Of course we’re coming with you.” Perry said soothingly.

 

Laura gripped Carmilla’s hand tighter.

 

“So now what?” Laura asked.

 

“Now,” Carmilla took a deep breath, “now we leave. Forever.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was the last chapter... I may or may not do an epilogue or something... I probably will so be on the lookout for that!!


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which your faves are flirting shamelessly in the face of somewhat danger

_As Carmilla held Laura’s hand tight, she once again left her district. The first time she did so, she thought she would come back in a bag or in pieces. Now, she was certain that she would never return. And with Laura by her side, she felt completely content with her decision._

_Laura smiled as she saw Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, deep in thought. Carmilla was absentmindedly playing with Laura’s fingers, and she didn’t mind a bit. She turned her head sometimes slightly behind her to see LaFontaine and Perry giving each other shy smiles and occasionally bumping into each other._

_The quartet met the border of the District, and found the chink in the fence where they could safely leave the District. Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand for just a moment to lift up the fence, but for Laura, that was a moment too long without Carmilla. Carmilla grabbed onto the fence and pulled on it, and successfully lifted it off the ground. Laura, LaFontaine, and Perry and scuttled underneath it, and then Carmilla followed after. She let go of the fence with a loud_ twang!

_Carmilla took Laura by the hand again and all was well._

_They listened to the leaves and twigs crunch underneath their feet for a while, and then Laura spoke up._

_“Carm? Where are we headed?”_

_“Somewhere safe. Trust me.”_

_“Well, duh.” LaFontaine broke in. “Of course it’s going to be safe. Right?”_

_“If wherever we are going isn’t safe, Carmilla…” Perry stated with a warning tone._

_“Of course it’ll be safe.” Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes slightly._

_“Can you at least tell us where we are going?” Laura asked as raised her free hand to touch Carmilla’s cheek affectionately. Carmilla blushed slightly at the contact, and smiled at Laura._

_“Well, if you must know, we are going back to Calonia.”_

_“Calonia?? Are you kidding? That place is at the bottom of my safe place list.” Laura grumbled._

_Carmilla let out a small laugh. “And what is on the top of that list, cutie?”_

_“I’d say…” Laura leaned in to whisper in Carmilla’s ear, “right in your arms.” Carmilla felt Laura’s warm breath on her neck and shuddered slightly._

_“O-ok well um th-that’s great let’s.. uh.. let’s… dammit.” Carmilla stuttered out. Laura grinned widely at the fact that she had gotten Carmilla flustered. She was_ never _going to live that down._

_“Hey guys? A little less flirting, a little more figuring where we’re going, huh?” LaFontaine called from behind them, breaking both girls out of their little world._

_“You’re one to talk, LaF.” Laura said with a laugh._

_LaFontaine blushed heavily, and then said, “I guess you’re right then.” Perry smiled at LaFontaine._

_Carmilla chuckled. “Look at those two. They make me sick.”_

_“I bet we do the same to them, Carm.”_

_“I wouldn’t deny it.” Carmilla smirked back at Laura._

_Not everything was perfect yet. They still had to work out a lot of what they were to each other, but it was certain that both girls wanted the same thing. There was also the matter of their safety and making sure that no one else was trying to kill them._

_That was definitely important._

_But for now, both girls were very happy. No one was trying to kill them (that they knew of), they were with their friends, and they had each other._

_They always had each other. They knew that._

_  
The two girls held onto each other as tight as they could, and walked in the direction of safety.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It's been a blast :)
> 
> And, watch out for a possible sequel, because I may or may not be done yet with our faves...
> 
> But for now... THANK YOU!!


End file.
